


Eliza’s Revenge

by drbeyne



Series: A Friend Request [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbeyne/pseuds/drbeyne
Summary: It's about 18 months after A Summer of Change ended.  Eliza blames Sidney and Charlotte for her company going bankrupt and she dreams of revenge.  A chance meeting sets off a series of unexpected events for all concerned.Don't worry - there will be a happy ending!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker
Series: A Friend Request [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802758
Comments: 149
Kudos: 127





	1. Eliza’s Revenge

The first time Eliza spotted the man, she was sitting on the hotel terrace, drinking Campari and looking out at the turquoise waters of the Med. She was enjoying herself. Not because the sun was warm - she was under an umbrella to stop the sun ruining her complexion. And not because the view was stunning - she wasn’t interested in beautiful views. She was enjoying herself because she was indulging in her favourite pastime: devising her revenge on Sidney Parker. 

Eliza had just reached the point in her daydream where she pushed Sidney over a cliff and watched his startled expression as, arms flailing, he plunged to his death on the rocks below, when she heard an American voice cry, 

“Sugarpie, you are just the naughtiest man, I ever met!” 

Eliza turned round and saw the woman who belonged to the voice. She must have been in her 70s, had bleach blond hair, red lipstick and an enormous diamond necklace. With his arm draped around her shoulders and whispering in her ear, was a man in his 40s whose wavy blond hair framed a long aristocratic face and pale blue eyes. The couple sat down at a nearby table and Eliza watched as the man ordered them both Pernod, in what seemed like immaculate French 

“I love it when you speak French,” the woman gushed. “You sound so sexy.” The man again whispered in her ear, causing her to squeal with laughter. 

Eliza was finding the scene both repellent and fascinating. A kernel of an idea started to form in her mind and, as it took shape, she sat back and continued to watch. 

Two days later, Eliza saw the woman in the hotel lobby, surrounded by suitcases, evidently checking out. She wore large sunglasses, even though the day was overcast, and was snapping at the reception staff to hurry up and get her a taxi. There was no sign of her companion with the Byronic curls.

She saw the man for the second time, by chance. She had driven down the coast from Nice to Antibes and was wandering around the old town when she spotted a very fine emerald ring in the window of a jeweller’s shop. Approaching the display, she noticed that an argument was taking place inside the shop. The man from the hotel was waving his arms and evidently shouting at an elderly man behind the counter. Eliza watched as the man then snatched something up and stormed out of the shop. Intrigued, she followed him until he reached the nearest bar. She waited for a moment and then pulled open the door and went inside.

It was dark after the sun’s glare and Eliza took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she spotted him at the bar, glaring gloomily into his drink. She slipped onto the stool next to his.

“Bad day?” she said.

The man sat up with a jerk and looked round.

“Are you talking to me?”

“I don’t see anyone else here.”

“Do I know you?” The man’s forehead crumpled into a frown.

“No. But I’ve been watching you.”

“ _Watching_ me?” The man looked round desperately for a way to escape.

“Yes. I saw you in Nice with that old American woman and her huge diamond necklace. You two couldn’t keep your hands off each other. Then, I saw her leaving, no necklace, no you, and evident signs of crying. And I’ve just spotted you in a jeweller, shouting at the owner. Were the diamonds paste?”

“Who _are_ you?” said the man, his face white. “Police? Not a private detective....?”

“Neither. Just an interested observer and possible benefactor. Can I buy you a drink? Same again?”

The man nodded dumbly. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he never said no to a free drink. Eliza beckoned to the barman and ordered the man another whisky and a white wine for herself.

“I should introduce myself. I’m Eliza Campion. And you are?”

“Edward Denham.”

Eliza frowned. “Not one of the Sanditon Denhams?”

“Distant relations.”

Eliza nodded. “Edward, have I got this right? You hook up with rich old women, fleece them, dump them and then go on to your next target?”

He groaned and took a long swallow of his drink. “Pretty much.”

“And how’s that working for you as a career plan?”

Edward snorted. “I was doing alright until today. I could have sworn those diamonds were real. A very clever imitation, the jeweller said.”

“I presume you have debts?”

“One or two.”

“Gambling?”

“It’s my vice.” He took a swig of his drink. 

“What will you do next?”

“Something will come up.”

“How long do you spend with these women?”

“Why are you so interested?” He looked at her curiously. He couldn’t make her out at all. She had that smooth shiny look only the wealthy had, she might even have come onto his radar as a possible mark. In addition, she had all the elements that should make her beautiful - smooth skin, big blue eyes, sleek blond hair - but her face had the kind of rigidity only found in those who have had too many surgical procedures. And the effect was to make her look shrewd - and hard - not gullible in the way he needed his victims to be. 

“Indulge me,” she replied. “I might have a business proposition for you.”

“Ok,” he said slowly. “It’s usually between a week and a month. Depending on how much money I need and how much fun I’m having.”

“And do you always go for older women?”

“Yes, they’re usually richer. And I prefer older women - they’re more fun in bed.” He smirked.

“Do you do all your ‘business’...” Eliza used her fingers to indicate inverted commas “... here in France or do you travel around?”

“I like the South of France, but I’ve been known to go to Italy, Switzerland, Florida…”

“Never Britain?”

“I haven’t been back for a while. I ran into some trouble in London a few years ago and had to scarper. Where’s all this leading?”

“If I told you about a long con, in Britain, where your mark would be a younger woman, would you be interested?”

“She’s rich?”

“She and her siblings have trust funds. And her uncle’s loaded.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“Revenge.” She said the word with such malice that Edward shivered.

“Tell me more,” he said.

\--------------------------

Eliza had decamped to her apartment in Nice after her company, Campion Estates, had gone bankrupt and she had wound up her affairs. Every time she thought of Sidney and his new wife, her blood boiled. The temerity of that woman at that fiasco of a public meeting… Eliza could hardly believe it. All she had dreamed of, since that night, was a plan to take them down. She kept up her acquaintance with Abigail Evans in Sanditon to keep tabs on the Parkers. Abigail was an avid collector of gossip and was easily flattered into divulging all she could discover about Sidney, Charlotte and their family. Over the previous year, Eliza had slowly built up a picture of them, trying to find a weak link, some way of inserting herself and inflicting damage. 

It had not been easy. All she discovered about Sidney and Charlotte was a nauseating image of blissful wedded harmony. They had survived the appearance of Sidney’s long-lost daughter and even accepted her into their family. Eliza couldn’t understand this type of benevolence - she’d never have taken on one of Sidney’s bastards. As for his other brats... Eliza thanked her lucky stars she and Sidney had split up before they had appeared. The youngest, Jenny, was carving out a successful theatrical career and had turned out to be a lesbian. Henry was a boring town planner with no obvious vices. She had not gleaned much about the eldest niece, Alicia, until recently. Then Abigail had come up trumps. 

According to Abigail, she had been in the Meeting Place cafe in Sanditon at the same time as the sisters, and just happened to sit close enough to listen to the following conversation between Alicia and Jenny:

“I’m 33 and still single!” Alicia wailed. 

“Not for want of trying though,” said Jenny. “You run through boyfriends so quickly, you never give them a chance.”

“That’s because they’re all so disappointing. I want someone who’s going to sweep me off my feet.”

“That only happens in stories, Alicia. This is real life.”

“Why can’t it happen in real life? I want love and romance and my happily ever after. Babies and a rose-covered cottage in the country. All I get is men who tell me about their mortgages and their mum and then want a quick fumble in the back of their Vauxhall Astra.”

Jenny laughed. “Maybe you should stop going out with fellow scientists then. Expand your social circle a bit.”

“I’m on all the dating apps, but I still attract the wrong men.”

Jenny patted her hand and said, “Don’t they say, you always meet someone when you least expect it. Just look at Sid. We almost gave up on him, but he and Charlotte got their happily ever after in the end. You will too.” 

It was Abigail’s account of this conversation and then the serendipitous encounter with Edward Denham that set the ensuing calamitous saga in motion.


	2. There’s your quarry, hunt her down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is that terrifying line Lady Denham says to Edward with regards to Georgiana. Here Eliza says it to Edward about Alicia. Different characters, but the same chilling intent.

Eliza picked up Edward from his newly rented flat in the old-fashioned resort town of Eastbourne, just down the coast from Sanditon.

“Settled in ok?” she said as he got into her car.

“It's not exactly the south of France, is it?”

“No. But Alicia lives here. Also, no one knows you - nor me, for that matter. This is the last time we should meet in person - it’s too risky, anyone seeing us together. However, I do want to witness the start of Project Pay-Back.” Her face produced a grimace, showing her amusement at the name she’d given for their scam.

Eliza drove along the seafront and parked near enough to the town’s art gallery that they could see the entrance.

“She should be here any moment,” said Eliza. And a few seconds later she added, “And there she is, there’s your quarry.”

A tall woman with a head of golden curls walked down the road and stood in front of the gallery. 

“What do you think?”

Edward peered through the windscreen. “She’s not ugly. That's always a bonus.” 

“You’ve read my notes on her?”

“I certainly have - very thorough. I could have done with your assistance many times in the past. You even found out her favourite colour!”

“It was scarily easy. And, I must say, rather enjoyable. Who knew it was so easy to fake a profile on a dating app. And once ‘Arthur’, my alter ego, turned the charm on, she told me everything that I wanted to know - and more.”

“And now she’s waiting for ‘Arthur’ to accompany her on a tour of her favourite gallery.”

“She certainly is. And when he doesn't turn up, she’ll go in anyway and look at that picture of the cliffs and sea she likes so much. Are you ready for your big entrance?”

“I am. She won’t know what’s hit her!”

Eliza rubbed her hands with glee. “I haven’t had so much fun in ages! You will keep me posted?”

“Regular reports, as promised. Look - she’s checking her phone. Where is that bastard? Men, they’re all the same! You can hear her mind working from here.” 

They watched Alicia walk up and down the pavement, check her phone a few more times and then finally, walk inside.

“Off you go,” said Eliza. “Hunt her down.”

Edward got out of the car and sauntered towards the curved modern building, so incongruous in this town of faded regency sedateness. He could see Alicia ahead of him and he followed her. She walked through the gallery until she finally stopped and stood in front of a large canvas, depicting a series of white chalk cliffs plunging down into an expanse of deep blue sea. 

“It’s my favourite too,” said Edward coming and standing next to her.

Alicia turned round and smiled.

“I love this picture,” she said. “Silly really, when I could just go down the road and see those cliffs for real.” 

“Yes, but when I was away, it was this picture I thought of when I thought of home - not the real cliffs and the real English Channel.” He gave her his warmest, his most alluring smile. “It carries with it both the serenity and the grandeur of our wonderful landscape, don’t you think?”

Alicia reddened slightly under his gaze. “Yes… yes, you’re right.”

“Do you come here often?” Edward laughed and added, “I’m sorry, that sounds very corny. What I meant was, I haven’t been here for a long time, is there anything you think I should see - if you come here often, that is.”

Alicia laughed too. “I do come here often, and I’d be happy to show you my other favourite pictures.”

“You would? How kind. I should introduce myself. Edward Denham.”

Alicia frowned slightly. “You’re not one of the Sanditon Denhams?”

That question again, he thought, and again replied, “Distant relations, why?” 

“I’m from Sanditon too. The Denhams were the big family in town - them and the Parkers. I’m Alicia Parker, one of the Sanditon Parkers.”

Alicia took him through the galleries, pointing out the paintings she particularly liked. They discussed their favourite artists, their preferred landscapes; they discovered they both loved the colour blue and the rolling hills of Sussex and had fantasies of living in a country cottage. At the end of an enjoyable hour, Edward said, “Can I treat you to some tea and cake in the cafe, to thank you for showing me around? That is, if you’ve got time.”

“I’d like that,” said Alicia. “And yes, I have time - I actually came here today on a date, but he never showed up.”

Edward looked shocked. “That’s appalling. He phoned you to explain, at least.”

“Nope.”

Edward shook his head. “All I can do is apologise for my sex. We really do behave disgracefully at times.” He smiled at her. “But his loss is my gain. Come, let’s eat the biggest fanciest cakes they can supply and you can tell me all about yourself.”

Alicia beamed at him and they walked upstairs to the big bright cafe, with its floor to ceiling windows and giant skylight.

Over plates of chocolate cake and a large pot of tea, Alicia told him about the frustrations in her life; how on one hand she was a scientist and loved the orderly analytical nature of her work, but how she also felt this desire to break free, to travel, to be creative… “I’m sorry, I’ve spent all this time talking about myself.”

He looked deep into her eyes. “Why are you sorry? I want to know you. I feel a connection with you.” He looked away. “Now it’s my turn to be sorry. I’ve said too much.”

“No, no, you haven’t. I feel it too,” said Alicia eagerly.

Edward looked back at her and smiled brightly. “You do? I’m so pleased. It’s such a long time since I felt this…” He shook his head suddenly. “No, I shouldn’t go there.”

Alicia looked concerned, “What is it?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“I’d like to know if there’s something wrong. I’d like to know something about you.”

Edward looked at her and then said, “What about dinner? Can I take you out for dinner? And we can talk some more.”

She smiled at him. “I’d love that.”

That evening they met in an intimate candlelit Italian restaurant near the seafront. When Alicia entered the restaurant, Edward stood up to greet her, kissing her on the cheek and saying, “You look even lovelier than you did earlier.”

She had changed into a blue dress that brought out the blue in her eyes and, when she sat down, he could see her eyes sparkling in the candlelight and her small rosebud lips shine. Alicia gazed at Edward across the table and admired his blond curls, his long straight nose and wide mouth. She noted that he was now wearing a blue shirt of the same hue as her dress.

The evening was everything Alicia had hoped for. Edward was attentive and interested. He talked about neither his mortgage nor his mother. Instead, she had to force him to talk about himself and when he did, she was delighted, for she discovered that they had even more in common than she previously thought. 

“Where do your parents live?” she asked.

Edward looked down at his plate and said, “They both died when I was young.” 

“That was tactless of me to ask!” Alicia cried. “I, of all people, should know better. My parents also died when I was a child. My uncle Sidney brought me up with my brother and sister.”

“On his own?”

“Yes. He was amazing. He was younger than me when he took us all on. I don’t think I could take on three little grieving children, but he did.”

“Are you still close to him?”

“Oh yes. We don’t see him as much as we used to, when he was single. He met this woman he hadn’t seen since uni, and they had this whirlwind romance and got married - just a few years ago. Charlotte - that’s his wife - is lovely. I think she was worried we would resent her, so she made sure we came round every week for Sunday lunch. But it’s probably more like every month now. Anyway, who brought you up?”

“An old aunt. With very strict rules about correct behaviour. It wasn’t much fun.”

“I’m sorry. No brothers or sisters?”

“No. Just me.”

“You must have been lonely.”

“Sometimes.” He gave her a sad smile.

“You said, earlier, in the gallery, that you had been away…”

“Yes, well, that’s another sad story. I’m not sure you really want to hear that.”

“Oh, but I do,” she said. “I’d like to know everything about you!”

Edward gazed at her and thought, this is just too easy.

“Ok then, but I warn you it’s a sad tale. I was living in the South of France, the Côte d'Azur, for quite a few years. I ran a wine bar with my wife,” He saw her alarmed expression and immediately amended it to, “my ex-wife. My very ex-wife. It was fun at first, but she was far more ambitious than me. We had this stunning location, right by the sea. You know, the Mediterranean is the most beautiful colour - just like your eyes, in fact.” He smiled and held eye contact with her until she blushed and dropped her gaze. “The bar wasn’t hard work and there was free time for me to paint...” He saw her look of surprise, “Didn’t I say I painted?” She shook her head. “But my wife wasn’t content with what we had and she had no interest in my art. She wanted us to open another bar and then another. We were successful, but I wasn’t happy. I wanted to have children and to paint, not be a rich businessman. Eventually, I couldn’t stand it anymore and I left. We divorced and then came the wrangles over the business. In French law, the business must be split equally, but my ex is causing problems. I couldn’t bear to hang around waiting for it all to be sorted. I left it all in the hands of my lawyer and came back to England. I’ve rented a flat here in Eastbourne and am now wondering what to do with my life.”

“But you must take up your art again!” cried Alicia.

“Do you think so?”

“Yes, of course! I’d love to see some of your work.”

“You would?” said Edward.

“Yes.” 

“Why don’t you come round tomorrow and I can show you.”

Edward walked Alicia home. “Would you like to come in - for coffee or something?” she said shyly.

“I won’t, tonight. But can I kiss you goodnight?”

In answer to his question, she lifted her face towards his and he kissed her gently on the mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he said softly and she smiled and nodded and then went inside.

Back in his rented flat, Edward phoned Eliza.

“How did it go?” she asked eagerly.

“Like plucking a ripe peach from a low hanging branch.”

“Very poetic,” she snorted. “So, did you fuck her?”

“Eliza, really!” he said in mock outrage. “Where’s the romantic in you? I was the perfect gentleman.”

“And when do you see her next?”

“She’s coming round tomorrow to see my artwork.” 

“That old euphemism still works then?”

“Every time.” 

“So, tell me, is she bearable?”

“She’s alright. A bit young, but pleasant enough.”

“Nothing like damning with faint praise.”

Edward chuckled. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

As for Alicia, she could barely believe what had happened to her that day. She had been looking forward to her date with Arthur - he was so charming and interested, she was sure they would get on. Then he hadn’t turned up or even bothered to apologise. But she had met Edward and he was… perfect. He fulfilled her criteria for everything she was looking for in her perfect man - and she had met him completely by accident! If Arthur had turned up, she would never have met Edward. It was like Jenny said, you meet someone when you least expect it. Her fingers itched to text her sister and tell her, but she restrained herself. She was always telling her family about her latest relationship and then almost immediately forced to tell them it had ended. This time, she would keep it to herself. It was too special to be chewed over by them. With that thought she took herself off to bed to dream of the perfect gentleman with the flowing blond curls and pale blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is a very modern art gallery in Eastbourne - the Towner Gallery. I made the painting up, but the cafe's real.


	3. A Whirlwind Romance

The next afternoon, Alicia presented herself at the door of a cream-coloured terraced building on the seafront. Edward buzzed her in and she ran up the stairs to his flat. Opening the door, Edward smiled warmly at her and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Then he took her hand and drew her into the front room. 

“What a lovely view!” she cried as she took in the long sash windows which framed the grey-green sea and the brown pebbly beach. 

He came and stood next to her. “Isn’t it?” he said. “I have to say, I actually prefer it to the Côte d'Azur.”

Her face fell and she said, “Now, you're just being polite. The south of England is not the south of France, is it? Don’t you miss it?”

“Sometimes.”

“You must speak very good French.”

“Mais oui, mademoiselle. Très bien,” he said and smiled at her.

She giggled. “I love hearing people speak French. It’s so romantic!” Then she looked away, and said, “Was your wife French?”

“Yes.”

“I bet she was very chic. French women are always so elegant.”

Edward looked at her and said, “She was always very well-groomed. But after a while, all that elegance got wearing. I yearned to be with someone more natural - someone like you, a true English rose.”

Alicia blushed and didn’t know what to say. 

“Now, come sit down and let’s have a drink and I’ll show you some of my paintings. But you must tell me honestly what you think.” 

She sat down on a faded green sofa and looked around as Edward fetched a bottle of white wine and two glasses. Besides the grand windows, the room was dominated by an elaborate marble fireplace, whose mantelpiece held a number of busts and figurines. Dozens of paintings hung on the walls and art books were strewn over a large wooden coffee table that stood on a richly patterned red and green rug. Alicia loved the eclectic artiness of the room, so different to her almost clinical flat where everything was neat and functional. 

Eliza had helped Edward design the look of the flat. “It’s like creating a film set,” he had said and she sent him crates of items, selected from her various homes. Together, they hung the pictures and placed the books, chose where to place the furniture and rugs, in a warped parody of setting-up-home-together.

However, the sketchbook that Edward brought out to show Alicia, was his one work. He’d realised early on in his conman career, that it was always better to stick as close to the truth as possible. That way you had less to lie about and therefore less to be caught out on. His artwork had led him into the conning business. When he sat outside with an easel and paints, women would always come over to talk to him. After a while, he spent more effort on how he looked than he actually did on his painting. Certain women showed themselves keen to financially support a struggling artist. This source of income became much more appealing and indeed more substantial than anything he could earn through selling his paintings.

Alicia turned the pages of Edward’s sketchbook and admired the drawings and paintings. But she was finding it hard to concentrate with the feel of the cold wine in her glass and the pressure of Edward’s warm thigh against hers. Edward, sensing her distraction, put the book on the coffee table and took the glass out of her hand before pulling her towards him and kissing her. She responded eagerly and before long, he was whispering in her ear, “I want you, Alicia. Do you want me?” Her heart full of happiness, she could only nod and then be taken by the hand into his bedroom.

After that day, Edward continued to woo Alicia. She had half feared he wouldn’t want to see her again after sleeping with her - that had happened too many times in her past. But instead, he sent red roses the very next day. She kept them until the petals were black and withered, then she picked them all off their stems and kept them in a bowl by her bed. She couldn’t believe her luck and found herself saying to him, “Why do you like me? You’re older, more experienced, well-travelled, an artist and I’m just Alicia from Sanditon who works in a factory, analysing paint…”  


He smiled at her and said, “Don’t put yourself down. I like you because you’re you. Beautiful and clever, and with great taste in men!”

And she laughed and stopped questioning her good fortune. But Alicia still didn’t tell her family. When Edward asked her if she had told them about him she replied, “No. I have to tell you that I’m not very good at staying in relationships. I know my family mocks me because I never stay with anyone for very long. I don’t want them to laugh at me because I’ve met you.”  


“Your other relationships haven’t lasted long because they weren’t right for you. No point staying with someone once you discover they’re not the one for you. Your family shouldn’t laugh, they should praise you for your discernment.”  


Alicia gazed at him and wondered if, finally, she had met a man she could stay with forever.

They went out for meals and country walks, visited art galleries and museums, all funded by Eliza. Edward never asked for money or allowed her to pay for anything, however much she insisted. Nor did he ask her about her financial situation. He knew, from long experience, that the more generosity you display, the more generous people will be in return - well, not all people, but certainly the women he set his sights on.

One day, Edward said, “What do you say to a holiday? We could go to Spain. Marbella or somewhere else along the coast, Estepona maybe? I went there years ago, I’d love to see it again, with you.”

Alicia thought it was a wonderful idea and before long they were arriving at a whitewashed hotel along a cobblestone alleyway in the old seaside town of Estepona. In their room Alicia slipped off her sandals and padded across the cool terracotta floor and flung open the windows to reveal a balcony filled with bright red geraniums. 

“Isn’t it beautiful here!” she cried.

Edward, who was lying on the bed, looked at her and smiled. By now, after several weeks with a woman, he would normally be planning his escape, but here he was about to cement their relationship even further. It had all been pitifully easy and he wasn’t expecting any obstacles to the next part of his and Eliza’s plan. Did he feel any remorse for what he was doing? Not really, he reflected. He hadn’t made her suffer; quite the opposite, he had given her a few golden weeks and he had no intention of continuing to be anything but the perfect gentleman towards her. And being with her wasn’t difficult. She was really quite sweet. A pleasant change from some of the women he had been with - with some he had to use all his self-control to continue to smile and flatter, until he had extracted what he wanted from them. 

“Shall we go to the sea?” he said. They packed a bag with books and towels and headed down to a sandy beach lined with palm trees. As Alicia dug her feet into the warm sand and gazed out at the glittering sea, Edward pulled out his guidebook and started to read. Alicia looked over at him and smiled. He was so old-fashioned in some ways, like he had stepped out of a novel from the 1920s. Sitting there with his Panama hat, reading a guidebook, when all around them were men in baseball caps looking things up on their phones. She got up and went for a paddle in the sea, watching the ripples ebb and flow as her feet sunk into the wet sand. When she returned, Edward was looking thoughtful.

“What is it?” she said.

“Something I just read…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know. I just had a mad thought.”

“What? You’re intriguing me now.”

He passed the book over to her and pointed to a paragraph under the section on Gibraltar:  
‘Gibraltar is one of the easiest places to get married in Europe. Twenty-four hours notice is all that is required at the registry office plus the necessary papers and you and your intended can be called husband and wife.’  
She looked up at him, her eyes wide. 

“What do you think?” he said, looking fondly at her.

“Get married? Just like that?”

“No, you’re right, silly idea…”

“I didn’t say that. It’s just…”

“It’s just it’s a surprise and I haven’t even said, I love you, that’s it, isn’t it?”

Alicia nodded.

“I should have said it before. I could have said it, five minutes after I met you.” He took her hand and said, “I love you, Alicia Parker. You’re sweet and beautiful and clever and for some strange reason, you seem to like me. I can imagine being with you for the rest of my life. And for all those reasons, I would like to marry you. Right now, in Gibraltar, a bus ride away.”  


Alicia was dumbfounded. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. She felt like a romantic heroine in a book. It was overwhelming and seductive and all she could say was, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes! I’ll marry you, in Gibraltar, in Timbuktu, on Mars, wherever you like! I love you too.””  


Edward pulled her to him and kissed her once, twice, three times. “You’ve made me so happy! Let’s do it!”  


Alicia threw her head back and laughed. It was mad! She’d never done anything so reckless and it felt fantastic.

They had another look at the book and realised that they would need their birth certificates and Edward would need proof of his divorce. Alicia immediately phoned her neighbour, told her where to find her birth certificate and asked her to have it express delivered to their hotel. Edward did the same, although his call was to Eliza to send over the pre-prepared envelope with birth certificate and forged divorce papers - his ex-wife being simply a figment of his imagination.

To celebrate their upcoming nuptials, Edward took Alicia out for dinner that night, to a beachfront restaurant where they sat outside and watched as their dinner of skewered sardines was roasted over a wood fire. The stars were out in the blue-black sky and the sea could be heard lapping on the sandy shore. Edward poured them some wine and they toasted their future.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy before,” said Alicia. 

“Me too,” said Edward, taking her hand and kissing it. “I can’t believe I’ve found someone like you and that you want to marry me.”

“Why would anyone _not_ want to marry you?” cried Alicia.

“Well, you know, I’m not ideal husband material. I haven’t got a job…”

“But that’s only temporary and anyway I have a good income. I can support us both before you start selling your paintings.”

“... And I haven’t really got any money until the business and house are sold in France…”

“I don’t want you for your money! I’ve got enough already. Plenty for us both. All I want is you.”

\-----------------

Two days later Eliza received a one word text:

\- Married.


	4. Meeting the In-Laws

“I thought I’d find you here,” said Sidney, opening the door of the greenhouse. “Here or with the chickens.”

Charlotte, who was picking ripe red tomatoes from her luxuriant tomato plants, looked up and smiled. “Bet you looked for me with the girls first.”

Sidney smiled wryly, “Well, yes…”

“Oh Sidney,” said Charlotte. “We’re in our mid-50s, we should be having mid-life crises. You should have bought a motorbike by now and I should have found a toyboy. Instead, I’m growing fruit and veg and you’re hanging out with the chickens!”

Sidney put his arm around his wife’s waist and pulled her to him. “I am perfectly content with my life just as it is. And if you need a toyboy, we can always get a cockerel…”

“I couldn’t do that to you - you’d be jealous of losing your girls’ attention!”

Sidney smiled at her and said, “You know I only have eyes for one particular girl, despite her lack of feathers.”

Charlotte grinned and said, “Anyway, were you looking for me for any particular reason or just to talk chickens.” 

“I came to tell you I’ve just had two calls, both of which involve you. The first was from the delivery firm, they can bring the press over on Tuesday…”

“Really? That’s so exciting! I can’t believe it, we’re actually going to start making our wine this year.”

Sidney laughed at his wife’s enthusiasm. “And the second call was from Alicia, wanting to know if she can come round later.”

“Did she say why she’s not been in touch for so long?”

“No, but she wants to bring someone to meet us.”

Charlotte groaned. “Another boyfriend? They’re all so dull! I was hoping we could match her up with Fred…”

“My new assistant?”

“I think he would be perfect for her.”

Sidney rolled his eyes.

“Do you mind if I stay out here until they come? I don’t have to change, do I? It’s not like I’m going to see this guy again.”

“You might need to wipe that bit of compost off your face first,” said Sidney, looking at her fondly as she rubbed her face with her sleeve. “But you could wear anything and still look gorgeous - all this gardening and fresh vegetables and eggs is just making you glow.”

Charlotte smiled with pleasure and turned back to her tomatoes.

\---------------------

While Charlotte was busy in her greenhouse, Alicia and Edward were on their way to Willingden. They had been married for a week now. Alicia was looking forward to presenting Edward to her uncle and aunt, but also a little apprehensive at how they would take the news. When they saw how happy she was, she hoped they would forgive the hasty wedding. As for Edward, the reality of being married was just dawning on him. Now, he actually had to live with Alicia, account for his activities while she was at work, talk to her when she came home. They had already had a couple of minor tiffs over housework and making dinner. Edward was so used to living on his own - and often in hotels - that he had forgotten that meals had to be made and stuff tidied up. Edward was anxious to find a way to drain Alicia’s trust fund and then move onto her uncle’s wealth. Finally meeting Sidney Parker, felt like a step towards starting the scam in earnest.

Sidney heard Alicia’s car pull up and came out to meet them. 

“I haven’t seen you for ages, Missy Lissy!” said Sidney, giving her a big hug. He then looked at the tall blond man who had also got out of the car.

“Uncle Sid, this is Edward - Edward Denham,” said Alicia.

“Not one of the Sanditon Denhams?” said Sidney, frowning, but shaking Edward’s hand.

That question again! thought Edward, and replied, as always, “Distant relations. Pleased to meet you. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“Then you have the advantage over me. As Alicia has told me nothing about you.”

“Where’s Charlotte?” said Alicia. “There’s something we need to tell you both.”

Sidney raised an eyebrow at that, but replied that they should go into the B&B kitchen and he’d go fetch his wife.

As Edward stepped into the cool gloom of the kitchen, he felt enfolded into a soft calm. It was the strangest of feelings. He found himself thinking, I’ve come home. Which of course was ridiculous, because he had never been there before. Yet the worn wooden table, the uneven flagstones, the cavernous fireplace all called to him to rest and just be.

When Alicia said, “I love this kitchen,” he was able to reply truthfully, “It’s the most wonderful room I’ve ever seen.” Alicia looked at him, pleased, but surprised at the emotion in his voice. They then both looked at the door as Sidney came in, followed by Charlotte.

Two things then happened.

The first was that Alicia said, “Uncle Sid, Charlotte, this is Edward. My husband. We just got married.”

And the second was that Edward fell in love. 

At first, Charlotte was just a shape coming in from outside; but as she walked further into the room, she stepped into a shaft of light from the window and Edward stopped breathing. He had always laughed at the concept of love at first sight. Now he understood exactly what it meant. He had never seen this woman before and yet he felt he knew her, completely. Here was a real woman - mature, natural, relaxed in her own body. He wanted to reach out and touch her - her brown curls, her bright eyes, her lips, her curves… 

As Edward looked at Charlotte and felt his world tip over, Charlotte and Sidney were staring at Alicia trying to take in what she had just said. Charlotte was the first to recover.

“That’s a first, Alicia, you’ve left us both lost for words! Come here, let me give you a hug. That’s amazing news!”

Charlotte hugged Alicia and then turned to Edward. She hadn’t really looked at him yet, and now saw a man, evidently older than Alicia, but somehow similar to her with his height and blond curls. Charlotte had been intending to give him a hug too, but he was looking at her so strangely that instead she stuck out her hand and said “Congratulations, you’re a very lucky man.”  


In a daze, Edward took her hand as if to kiss it before coming to his senses and shaking it instead. 

Sidney wasn’t sure what to think. Alicia was evidently in love with this man, but he had seen her in love with other men she had introduced him to. However, she had never married any of the others. What was different about this one? He took a deep breath and said, “That is a surprise! But, um, congratulations!”

“If I’d known we were celebrating, I would have changed out of my gardening gear and put some champagne on ice,” said Charlotte. “But I can do tea and cake, once I’ve washed the dirt from my hands. And then you can tell us everything.”

Over a pot of tea and slices of Charlotte’s homemade carrot cake, Alicia told them about how they met and how they wed. Every now and then, she would turn to Edward for confirmation of some detail and he would nod and smile, but let her do all the talking. 

“So it really was a whirlwind romance?” said Charlotte when Alicia had finished.

“Just like you and Uncle Sid.”

“Not exactly,” interjected Sidney. “Charlotte and I knew each other for a long time before we met again.”

Charlotte knew that Sidney needed a conversation with his niece on their own and said, “I have to tell you, Alicia, that I’m no longer first in your uncle’s affections.” She then turned to Sidney and said, “Why don’t you show Alicia your new loves and I’ll have a chat here with Edward.”

Sidney smiled gratefully at his wife and took a confused Alicia out into the garden to have a proper conversation.

Edward, delighted to have Charlotte all to himself was suddenly tongue-tied. So adept usually at talking to women, at charming his way into their affections whether he was attracted to them or not, Edward now found that he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell her everything about himself, to lay himself bare before her and to hear her say she understood him and wanted him to know her too. But, the situation made that impossible in every possible way. Not only was Charlotte his virtual mother-in-law, but she was also the person - along with her husband - who he had been employed to destroy.

Edward’s evident discomfort hampered Charlotte’s usual ability to chat to any visitor. To escape the awkwardness, she said “Shall I make some more tea?” Before he could answer, she moved off to fill the kettle.

Watching her, Edward suddenly blurted out, “Are you a dancer?” 

“No... I love to dance, but I’m not a dancer. Why do you ask?”

“You move so gracefully, I thought…” 

Charlotte blushed and looked confused. There was another silence and then Edward said, “I can’t tell you how much I love this room.”

Charlotte brightened. “Do you? I love it too. I don’t know if Alicia explained - my family has lived in this house for generations. My sister, Alison, and I run it as a bed and breakfast now, but this room is still where our family gathers for all sorts of events. I love how my family has - through the centuries - left its mark on it. This floor - how the stones are curved from all the feet that have walked over it, the table with all its marks and grooves from people’s elbows and forks…” She rubbed her hand over the table, imagining her forebears talking and laughing, pushing their chairs back over the flagstone floor.

Edward was entranced. “I can tell it’s been a happy room. It has such a peaceful atmosphere.” 

He couldn’t have chosen a better thing to say. Charlotte smiled at him and said, “I’m so glad you feel that. It’s what I think too.” 

Now that Charlotte felt more comfortable, she was able to chat naturally. As she poured the tea, she said, “So you paint?”

“Yes - although, I think Alicia is overselling my abilities.”

“That’s her prerogative. Do you think you’ll be able to sell your paintings?”

“I don’t know.”

Charlotte appreciated his honesty.

Edward looked around and said, “I’d love to paint this room.”

“You’d be very welcome.”

“Really?” he said, delighted.

“Of course. You’re family now.”

They drank their tea and then Edward said, “You like gardening then?”

“My parents were farmers, I think it must be in the blood.”

“Alicia said that you have a vineyard too.”

“That sounds much grander than what it is. We do have a field of grapevines and we’re finally going to be picking the grapes this summer and starting to make our own wine. We’re turning a barn into a winery. Would you like to see?”

They walked out of the farmhouse and towards the barn. On the way they found Sidney and Alicia watching the chickens. 

“They are the sweetest things!” cried Alicia when she saw them. “Look Edward, Uncle Sid’s named that one after me.” She pointed to a chicken that was fussing around two others.”

“Looks nothing like you,” said Edward, smiling. 

“That one’s always looking after the others, like Alicia does,” said Sidney pointedly. “They both have kind hearts, I hope you won’t forget that, Edward.” 

Alicia looked embarrassed and Edward looked away. Charlotte linked her arm in Sidney’s and said, “I was going to show Edward the winery, why don’t you both come too.”

The four of them walked to the barn and Charlotte showed them the barrels they had already bought, the climate control system they had installed and pointed out where they were going to put the press. “I hope you’ll come help us pick the grapes - we’re hoping in September if we have a good summer.”

After they both said they would, Edward suddenly said, “I worked in a vineyard once.” 

Ever since he had said he would like to paint the kitchen he had worried any painting he did of that lovely room could only fail to disappoint Charlotte. But a shared interest in wine would be a way to get closer to her.  
They all looked at him in surprise.

“You never said,” said Alicia.

“Well, it was a long time ago.” Then looking at Charlotte he said, “Maybe I can come and tell you more about it, if you’re interested.”

“Of course, I am. You’re welcome any time.”

\-----------------------

Later, after Edward and Alicia had gone, Charlotte asked, “Did you have a good talk with Alicia?”

“Yes. She really loves him.” He looked at her. “I don’t know what to make of all this. He’s so different to all the other men she’s brought home. He’s not young, he’s not a scientist, he hasn’t bored us to tears yet. Maybe this is what she’s needed all along. An older, more experienced man. Someone creative to balance her scientific mind… I am a bit worried about something she said though.”

“What’s that?”

“There’s a vindictive ex-wife and some kind of messy business associated with the divorce, some property that hasn’t been sold yet. And he hasn’t got a job, he’s planning to make money from painting… I really hope he hasn’t married her for her money.”

Charlotte smiled. “If he is a conman, he’s not very good at it. Aren’t they supposed to be incredibly charming? He struck me as a bit shy and awkward.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Listen, trust Alicia - I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. And if I’m wrong and it is about money, he’s going to be disappointed, isn’t he?”

“Oh yes, after the last time, I made sure of that. If it is her money he wants, he’s in for a nasty surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willingden and Sanditon are supposed to be in the county of Sussex - which is where I live. There really are a lot of vineyards now in Sussex and they are known, in particular, for their sparkling wine which, apparently, is better than champagne. I wish I could confirm that, but unfortunately I haven't drunk enough of either to judge!


	5. Best made plans...

Edward felt ill - his stomach was full of butterflies, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t focus on anything except how he was going to see Charlotte again. The sane part of his brain told him this was madness - he was supposed to be destroying her not loving her - but he kept pushing that to one side. He had been in love like this once before, a long long time ago when he was a teenager in an all-boys school. His French teacher - an older woman, with a beautiful French accent, sleek dark bob and expensive silk scarves had entranced him with her air of confidence and worldly experience. Those giggling girls he saw on the school bus just looked silly and naive in comparison. Of course she had broken his heart without ever knowing of his devotion. The day he picked up the courage to declare his love was the day she announced she was leaving to get married. That first love had settled in him a desire for older women - and a decision to not fall in love again. Her betrayal was an agony so unbearable, that he vowed to be the one - from then on - who broke hearts, not the other way round.

Although no longer a teenage boy - but a 43 year old man - here he was again, completely in thrall to an older woman. The day after the visit to Charlotte and Sidney, Edward went to the local bookshop and found a memoir written by a French wine-maker. Reading it in one go, he hoped he could pass for someone who actually had worked in a vineyard. The following day, he took the bus to Willingden. It was a long, meandering journey that made him curse again that he had no car of his own. He hadn’t said he was coming - didn’t Charlotte say he would always be welcome? In his head, he imagined her sitting in the kitchen, as if waiting for him. They would talk, he would charm her. He would find out more about Sidney. He told himself this was all part of Eliza’s plan, get close to Sidney, take his money, after he had taken Alicia’s. If he got to spend time with Charlotte, wasn’t that just a bonus?

Edward found his way from the bus stop to the house and walked round the back to the kitchen door. He heard the radio - some garish pop music blasting out - surely not Charlotte’s taste? But there was no Charlotte sitting at the table waiting for him. Instead a young woman was jiggling along to the music as she emptied the dishwasher. Catching sight of him, she turned off the radio and said, with a bright smile, “Can I help you?”

“I was looking for Charlotte.”

“She’s upstairs somewhere. Do you want me to get her for you?”

“No, I’ll find her, thank you.”

The girl put the radio back on and Edward walked through the kitchen purposefully, as if he knew where he was going. Luckily, the stairs were in sight of the kitchen door. Climbing them, he heard the roar of a vacuum cleaner. Then reaching the top, he saw Charlotte carrying a pile of bedding and shouting over her shoulder to a woman vigorously pushing the hoover along the corridor. Charlotte looked forward and saw Edward standing at the top of the stairs. He saw her frown slightly before she said, “Edward! Were we expecting you?”

Seeing her again filled him with a sense of peace and pleasure, but at the same time it was dawning on him that he should have planned this better. The irony was not lost on him that he usually planned his encounters with women down to the last detail, and yet now his actions were being propelled solely by a need to see the woman he loved. 

“No, I was just passing and I thought I’d pop in - you said you’d like to hear about my work at the vineyard.”

“Just passing? We’re not on the way to anywhere.” She looked out the window. “Where did you park? It’s normally best to park round the back.”

“Well... actually... I came on the bus…”

“On the bus! That takes ages.”

“I know,” said Edward ruefully.

Charlotte laughed. “As you can see I’m a bit busy at the moment and Sidney’s out. We’ll be having a cup of tea when we’ve finished here, if you want to wait till then.”

Edward said he was happy to wait for her in the kitchen. After half an hour or so on his own - the girl and her music had thankfully moved to another room, Charlotte came down. She was followed by another woman who Charlotte introduced as Alison, her sister. Annoyingly for Edward, Alison stayed as Charlotte made them all tea. Curious about this new addition to the family, Alison started asking Edward about his plans for finding work. Edward said something vague about his art which led Alison to start quizzing him about the art market and the practicalities of selling paintings for a living. Edward floundered under this examination and was relieved when Charlotte finally said, “Alison, stop interrogating the poor man.” Turning to Edward, she said, “So tell me about working in a vineyard - where were you?”

Edward chattered on then, recounting a summer and autumn’s work in Provence, all drawn from the book he had read the previous day. “We had such a problem with birds,” he said. “So we installed sirens to frighten them away, but the neighbour complained - and he was deaf!”

Charlotte frowned, “I’m sure I read something similar somewhere… Must be a common problem.” She suddenly looked at her watch and stood up, saying, “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. We’re expecting a large party later and…”

Edward stood up too and said, “No, no, you’re obviously busy. I’ll be off.” 

Charlotte and Alison hurried out of the room and there was nothing left for Edward but to let himself out of the kitchen and walk to the bus stop. The bus was not due for another 45 minutes, during which time he reviewed all that had just happened and kicked himself repeatedly for everything he had done wrong. His heart twisted with panic and shame that the object of his love now thought of him as an unemployed layabout, who had nothing better to do than show up with no notice and interrupt an obviously busy day with anecdotes stolen from a book she had obviously read. 

\--------------------

That evening when Charlotte and Sidney were both back at home, Charlotte said, “You’ll never guess who popped in today.”

“Who?”

“Edward! He came on the bus and then claimed he was just passing. He said he came to tell me about working in a vineyard, but I could swear he got all his information out of a book, he even told me an anecdote I’m sure I’ve read before.”

“He’s a strange one, isn’t he?”

“He obviously wants to get in with us. Alison wondered if he was a bit lonely with Alicia out all day and not knowing anyone. He’s like some kind of bumbling old-fashioned gentleman. Quite sweet really.”

Sidney looked at her with mock sternness. “You know when you said you should have a toyboy - you haven’t set your sights on our niece’s new husband?”

She swatted his arm. “As if! You’re all the man I need. Although,” she added playfully, “he does have very nice hair - all those blond curls…” She giggled at the sight of Sidney’s raised eyebrow.

“Come here, you,” he said, pulling her into his arms. “We’ll have no more of that sort of talk.”

“I quite like dark hair too…” she murmured.

“That’s better,” he said, kissing her. 

\------------------

That evening, Edward tried to distract himself from the fact he was married to a woman who wasn’t Charlotte. His wife had barely come through the door after work before Edward pulled her into the bedroom. Although Alicia looked nothing like her, in bed with the lights off, Edward let himself imagine she was Charlotte. Alicia, overwhelmed by Edward’s passion, though she was the luckiest woman alive.

\----------------------

The next day, Edward decided he had to pull himself together. He felt like things were slipping out of control and he didn’t like it. He had been ignoring Eliza’s texts and calls; he wasn’t sure what to tell her. Focussing on the job she’d given him might distract him from thinking about Charlotte. He spent the day devising a plan. 

When Alicia came home from work that evening, she was met by a smiling Edward who took her coat, poured her some wine and ushered her into a candlelit kitchen and a meal of seared tuna and green beans.

“What’s this all in aid of?” said Alicia, smiling. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“It’s an apology. I’ve taken you for granted…”

Alicia started to protest, but Edward continued, “I have. You go to work every day and I’m contributing nothing. I have a plan to remedy that, but I’m going to need your help.”

“Of course. What do you need?” said Alicia eagerly.

“I’ve been making some enquiries. I still have some contacts in the art world in London. A friend of a friend has a gallery - a very successful one - but he’s retiring. He’s looking for someone he trusts to take it over - and he’s given me first refusal.”

“That’s fantastic!” said Alicia, her face glowing.

“The problem is, that because I haven’t sold the property in France yet, I haven’t got the money upfront to buy the lease from him. It’s actually quite reasonable given that the gallery’s in Knightsbridge - and there’s an option to buy the building, not just the lease. It would be a fabulous investment. I can pay you the money back as soon as I receive my money from France…” He saw her face fall and said, “What is it?”

“How much money do you need?”

Edward said a figure with several noughts on the end.

Alicia’s eyes filled with tears as she said, “I want to help you, I really do, but I can’t lend you that much.”

Edward frowned slightly. “But that money your parents left you…”

“It’s in a trust run by Uncle Sid. Years ago, I got involved with this guy who, it turned out, was only into me for my money. I lent him quite a lot and then he disappeared. Uncle Sid had given me all the money I asked for because he trusted me. But after that, I made him change the rules of the trust. I can’t take money from the trust to lend or even to give away. I have my own savings - from my salary - but that’s nowhere near what you need now. I am so sorry Edward.” She looked at him mournfully.

Edward was doing his best to keep his feelings under control. “But we’re married. Surely you trust me?”

“Of course I do!” she said, throwing her arms around his neck. “But you’ll have your own money soon, won’t you? Can’t you get them to hurry up the process? Can’t the gallery owner wait until then?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll see what I can do,” Edward replied, absently patting her on the back and wondering how much more could go wrong.

Alicia made Edward go and sit down in the living room while she did the washing up. She desperately wanted to help him so she rang Sidney for his advice. After a long conversation with her uncle, she flew out of the kitchen, her face alight,“Good news!”

“Really?” Edward looked up hopefully.

“I just spoke to Uncle Sid…”

“And he’s going to lend me the money?”

“No, better than that. He says he has a retail unit free in Sanditon you can rent from him. So no need to buy the lease or the building. And he doesn’t need a deposit. You can open your gallery there! Isn’t that brilliant!”

Edward sank lower into his seat and started to hate Sidney as much as his employer, Eliza did.


	6. Cards

Edward had a sleepless night - he felt stuck in a trap with no obvious way out. He could just leave, go back to France or Italy and resume his life, ripping off rich women. However, Eliza had spent a lot of money on setting up this plan to get revenge on her ex-husband. If Edward suddenly skipped town, what sort of revenge would she have in store for him?

What was needed was some time on his own, away from the quagmire that was sucking him down. He went in search of a card game. Years ago, when he had last lived in London, a poker game could always be found at The Three Bells, a pub in Bermonsey. The landlord, a Mr Beecroft acted as both host and moneylender meaning that you could turn up, borrow a stake and then - if all went well - pay him back from your winnings. The Three Bells wasn’t the most salubrious venue, but it had the advantage of keeping Edward out of central London where he might bump into someone who knew him. 

With Alicia safely at work, Edward took the train up to London Bridge. This part of London, once known for its Dickensian slums, had gone upmarket in recent years. Edward was concerned to see men with hipster beards sitting outside coffee shops and worried that The Three Bells had also been gentrified. But there on the corner, opposite a betting shop, was the pub he remembered - still needing a lick of paint. When he opened the door, it was like walking back in time; the three old men drinking in the faded room could have been the same three men he had seen there ten years ago. There was a sour smell of spilt beer mingled with cigarette smoke, despite the smoking ban. A grim-looking barmaid was leaning over the counter reading a paper. She looked up as Edward approached and when he said, “Does Mr Beecroft still work here?” she indicated upstairs with her head.

Edward pushed open the door and climbed the stairs. At the top, it was again exactly as before. He knocked on the door to Mr Beecroft’s office and a south London voice told him to come in. The man himself was seated behind the same big desk, puffing on a cigarette.

“What can I do for you?” he said, eyeing Edward shrewdly.

“I was looking for a game.”

“Interesting. What made you think you’d find one here?”

“I used to be a regular, many moons ago. But if that’s not your business anymore, I’ll take my leave…” Edward went back to the door.

“Not so hasty,” said Mr Beecroft. “Come here into the light.” Edward walked towards the window. “Yes, you do have the look of someone I remember. Older, mind.”

“We’re all of us older,” said Edward, noting the lines on Mr Beecroft’s face.

“That’s the truth. As it happens, there is a game starting here in a matter of minutes. Do you need a stake advancing?”

Edward nodded. 

“Is a monkey enough to start with?”

Edward nodded again and Mr Beecroft dropped a number of poker chips into his hand, worth £500. “You’re in luck, as it happens. We’ve got a newbie joining us this afternoon. A young kid, green as you like.”  


Edward smiled and made his way into the room next door. No one looked up when he entered, too busy staring at their cards, but the woman dealer nodded to him and indicated a free seat to her right. Edward sat down and looked at his fellow players. They were the usual sort you found with nothing better to do than gamble away a weekday afternoon - a couple of men with tobacco stained fingers, an older woman wearing a string of pearls, a stout fellow in a rumpled suit and the kid Mr Beecroft had mentioned. The kid looked out of place; too young and not white. If he was brave to have turned up here, in what had always been a traditionally white part of the borough, he actually looked terrified. His dark soulful eyes had a hint of panic and there was a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

Edward relaxed. He finally felt at home, for the first time since Eliza had set this whole shambles in motion. He reminded himself it wasn’t the first time - he had felt at home in Charlotte’s kitchen… He tried to sweep that memory away. He was here to forget everything for a while; to immerse himself in the balm of chance and skill that poker provided. He wasn’t a bad player - his life of telling lies for a living meant he had the perfect poker face, and his ability to quickly sum up people’s vulnerabilities meant he could read the faces of his fellow players.

He threw a chip onto the table and the dealer dealt him into the next hand - a five and six of clubs. The betting began. He watched eagerly as the dealer lay down the first three cards. He always loved that moment, that tingle of anticipation as to what cards he would see there. He was in luck, she laid down a four and a seven of clubs. He raised the bet, but when she laid down the next card - a two of spades - he inwardly groaned. Then she laid down the last card - the three of clubs - and he had the highest scoring hand in poker. Glancing nonchalantly at his cards one last time, he raised the bet once again. When everyone revealed their cards, he was not surprised to see he had won. A straight flush was rare, you could play for months and not see one. He pulled the chips towards him and piled them up. His face showed nothing, but inside he was cheering. His luck was finally turning, he could feel it. 

He didn’t win every hand, but his losses were minimal and the stack of chips in front of him continued to rise. He kept his original stake of £500 slightly apart. He didn’t want to get into debt, especially not with Mr Beecroft - who had a formidable reputation for making sure his debts were paid. 

The other players were easy to read. However hard they tried, there were always little signs that gave them away - if you knew where to look. The scratch of the nose that indicated a poor hand, the tap of the finger that revealed a good one. But Edward couldn’t make out the black kid. It was like he didn’t know that poker was a game of bluff. When his hand was bad, the ends of his mouth drooped; when it was good, they rose in a huge grin. It occurred to Edward that maybe this was all a giant double-bluff. But they had been playing for more than two hours and he had made no attempt to drop the pretense, if that is what it was. When he spoke, it was with a strong Nigerian accent, and Edward decided that he was simply a guy new to London who was enjoying the scary thrill of playing cards for money. 

Relaxed, Edward changed his order from coke to whisky the next time the glum-looking barmaid came for their drink orders. He sipped and played, played and sipped and then ordered another whisky. Whether it was down to the drink or feeling too comfortable, Edward did not immediately notice when the black kid started to win more regularly. The kid looked as shocked as anyone when he won his third hand in a row. His stack of chips started to rise whilst Edward’s started to diminish. Edward focussed once more and managed to turn the tide. He breathed a sigh of relief; the kid had just had a turn of luck. It happened during a long session, luck came and went and the kid had had a lucky streak. 

Poker wasn’t just about luck - there was a great deal of skill, which players new to the game did not always realise. When Edward was dealt two aces, he raised the bet. The kid matched him, but his mouth had drooped. When the dealer laid out the first three cards - the ace of spades, the king and ten of diamonds - he raised the bet again. The kid, after a lot of staring at his cards and then at the cards on the table, matched his bet once again. The dealer laid the next card down - it was the king of spades. A sheen of sweat shone on the kid’s forehead as he pushed a pile of chips into the centre. _He has four kings_ , thought Edward nervously. _But if the last card is an ace, I’ve won - and if he only has three kings and is hoping the last card is a king, then I’ve still won. There’s no way he has a straight flush, the odds on seeing two in the same afternoon were astronomical_. 

The other players had all folded. It was up to him. Edward shoved the rest of his chips into the centre, including his original stake. The dealer turned over the last card - the ace of diamonds. Edward sighed in relief and triumph as he turned over his two cards - revealing his aces. He looked over at the kid, expecting him to look crest-fallen. Instead, his face had lit up. _Surely not… _thought Edward. But yes, the kid turned over his cards and there they were - the queen and jack of diamonds - a royal flush, the ace to 10 in the same suit. Edward’s four aces were impressive, but the kid had won with a hand you see maybe once in several thousand games. The boy looked almost apologetic as he scooped up the pile of chips and stacked them in piles in front of him. Edward now had no chips at all. He stood up and went next door for another loan. His aim was now simply to win back the money he owed and then he would leave.__

__

__Whether it was finding the rarest of rare, the royal flush, or whether it was due to something else, the kid continued to win and Edward continued to lose. There was nothing flashy now - no more straight flushes - just a relentless series of winning hands. Even the kid’s minimal hands seemed to beat his. Edward just couldn’t win back his stake and was forced to return to Mr Beecroft’s office for more loans. By the time the kid stood up and said he had finished, Edward owed £10 000. Even if he had wanted to continue, Mr Beecroft refused to lend him anymore. Instead, he had to sign several documents agreeing to settle his debt within the next seven days - and at an exorbitant rate of interest. With a tracking device loaded onto his smartphone - “we don’t want you leaving the country, now do we?” - he made his dejected way back to the train station._ _

__

__He hadn’t realised how late it was, past 8pm, and there had been several calls from Alicia wondering where he was. His dejection turned to anger. He rang Eliza._ _

__“At last!” she exclaimed. “Why haven’t you called me before? Do you know how humiliating it is to have to chase you up?”_ _

__“You said the job was to destroy your ex-husband. Instead it’s destroying me,” said Edward, ignoring her questions._ _

__“What are you talking about?”_ _

__“I can’t access Alicia’s trust fund, Sidney’s practically offering me a job, I’ve just lost a stack of money at cards… And it’s all your fucking fault! Why didn’t you just leave me where you found me?”_ _

__“What do you mean?” she said with a chill in her voice. “You can’t access her money?”_ _

__Edward explained the restrictions attached to her trust fund._ _

__“That wasn’t the information I had.”_ _

__“Well, your information was wrong.”_ _

__Eliza sniffed._ _

__“Good grief, why would I lie?” said Edward._ _

__There was a silence and then she grudgingly conceded, “No reason.” Then she said, “Can’t you borrow money off Sidney instead?”_ _

__“I don’t think he’s the pushover you think he is.” Edward told her about the offer to run a gallery in Sanditon._ _

__“We’ll just have to find another way to get to him.”_ _

__“Do we have to? Can’t we just let it go?” He was suddenly filled with hope that he could persuade her to let him leave. “You got me into this promising me a lot of money. There’s no money and I’m in debt again. I gave it a good go, Eliza, you can’t deny that. I even got married! Just let me go back to what I was doing before I met you…”_ _

__“No!” Eliza’s vehemence startled him. “I’ve invested a lot of money in this, in you. You’re not out until I say you are. Remember I know all about you now. If you disappear on me, I’ll make sure all the wealthy women in Europe know not to trust you with their money or jewels ever again.”_ _

__Edward sighed heavily. Of course she wasn’t going to let him go. “So what do you suggest I do now?”_ _

__“Let me think for a moment… If we can’t get to him through his money, it’ll have to be through the other thing he values, his wife… You’re a professional romancer, so romance the wife, make Sidney jealous, get her to love you.”_ _

__“You said their marriage was solid.”_ _

__“Well, my other information was wrong, maybe that was wrong too.”_ _

__“I don’t know… I mean I’d be ecstatic if she fell in love with me, but so far she thinks I’m a fool…”_ _

__“Why? Have you already tried and failed to seduce her?”_ _

__“No, I just tried to… um… get her to like me…”_ _

__" _Like_ you? Oh! Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on your de facto mother-in-law! What is it with that woman? Everyone seems to love her!”_ _

__“That’s because she’s very nice,” said Edward stiffly._ _

__“I don’t understand why you’re so resistant to this. Ok, so you didn’t get the money you wanted, but now I’m offering you the woman you want. Shouldn’t you be delighted?”_ _

__

__Edward didn’t know how to explain - this wasn’t like seducing a woman for her money. He could do that without involving his emotions - it was like an acting job, being paid to say the lines that worked. But he couldn’t do that with Charlotte. He already proved that the other day, when he failed so clearly to win her over. But there was more; he felt a deep reluctance to do what Eliza wanted and he wasn’t sure why. Then it came to him: he wasn’t good enough for Charlotte. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her, even if that meant protecting her from himself. This was a new feeling for him._ _

__

__He tried to explain some of this. “I think it’s because I regard her too highly to play games with her,” he said._ _

__“Edward, listen to me,” her voice had steel running through it. “You will do what it takes to make Sidney jealous. If you do, I will pay off your debts and give you a lump sum to start again somewhere else. If you don’t, I will ruin you. Is that clear?”  
__

__Edward grunted._ _

__“I didn’t hear that, was that a yes?”_ _

__Edward had no choice but to agree._ _


	7. A new plan forms...

It was after 10 o’clock when Edward finally arrived home that night and he was in a state of deep gloom. As he came through the door, Alicia fluttered around him. 

“I was so worried about you! Why didn’t you phone?”

“I texted didn’t I?”

“Just to say you were running late! Where were you?”

“I had things to deal with.”

“What things?”

“Please Alicia, just leave it. I've had a hard day and I just want to have something to eat and forget about it.”

Alicia, feeling as if something was seriously wrong asked no more questions. When they were both sitting down and Edward was tucking into a sandwich Alicia had made for him, she said, “Uncle Sid phoned earlier, he and Charlotte are doing a lunch for us, on Sunday. Everyone wants to meet you! Henry’s coming. And Coralie’s bringing her boyfriend - we haven’t met him before, apparently he’s some kind of maths genius. They’re driving down and bringing Jenny and her girlfriend. We haven’t all been together for a while and I can show you off to my family. Won’t that be cool? And oh, Uncle Sid said he can go through the gallery paperwork with you.” 

Edward’s heart fell once again, hearing all this. It was all very well for Eliza to tell him to seduce Charlotte, but here was the reality. A doting wife of his own, her large close family and the prospect of a job he had no intention of doing. 

Things just got worse for Edward when there was loud banging on the door early on Saturday morning. Alicia got up to answer it and quickly came back to the bedroom with a confused look on her face. 

“It’s someone for you,” she informed Edward. 

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe before approaching the front door. His visitor was a large bald man with a spider tattoo on his neck. On seeing him, Edward turned round to Alicia, who had followed him, and said “Go back to bed.”

“Who is he?” she whispered.

“Doesn’t matter. Go back to bed.”

She looked at him doubtfully, but did as he said.

“I’m here for Mr Beecroft,” the man said. “He wants a payment.”

“He gave me a week to pay!”

“He’s changed his mind.”

“But I haven’t got it.”

“Maybe your lady does…”

“Leave her out of it!”

“You’ve a credit card, haven’t you? Let’s go take out some money.”

Edward returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

“What’s going on?” said Alicia, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It’s just someone I met yesterday. I said I’d help him look for his dog.”

Alicia looked at him, unconvinced, but kept her doubts to herself.

Edward and the man went to the bank and he withdrew £5000 on his credit card.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? I’ll be back on Monday for the rest.”

“Come on, give me a few more days.”

“Monday.”

“Did you find the dog?” said Alicia when he returned.

“Yeah.”

Alicia felt a hard knot begin to form in her chest. She wasn’t sure she knew this man she had married. But she loved him - so much. And she had to believe he loved her too. All those lovely things he had said to her… of course he loved her! So there were things she didn’t know about him, that was natural. All she had to do was love him and trust him and forget about everything else. So she smiled brightly at him and said, “That’s so nice of you, offering to help like that!”

He looked at her, surprised that she’d bought his ridiculous lie.

“I’ve got some shopping to do, want to come with me?” she said.

“No, there’s some things I need to do at home. You go.”

When Alicia was safely out, he started a systematic search of the flat, looking for valuables he could sell. Her jewellery box on the dressing table had nothing of great value - a few gold chains and pendants. Rummaging through her chest of drawers he found a velvet box which looked promising, but when he opened it, all he found were some pressed flowers and a handwritten poem. Surely her parents must have left her some heirlooms… But there was nothing. How was he going to pay off that goon when he next came round? He had no choice. He phoned Eliza.

“Got some good news for me?”

“Not yet… but listen, Eliza, I’m in a real bind. Could you advance me some of that money you promised me?”

“Not until you’ve done what I asked.”

“But I’m desperate!”

“Better get a move on then. Bring me some proof she’s falling for you and I’ll give you some money.” 

\------------------

The next day Alicia drove them both over to Willingden. On the way, Edward said, “I’ve been thinking about your family…”

“Yes?”

“From what you’ve said, you come from an old important family in Sanditon...”

“That’s right.”

“And yet you don’t seem to have anything of them in your home - there’s no old paintings of a great-great grandfather or a rickety old bureau where a maiden aunt wrote her love letters. I’ve never seen you wearing diamonds that have been handed down from generation to generation…”

Alicia laughed. “Oh that all exists, but it’s not really my style, is it? I like modern things, clean lines. And I’d look ridiculous wearing some of the jewellery that was left to me and Jenny.”

“So does Jenny have it all?”

“God no, she finds it as over the top as me.”

“Where is it all then?”

“In Brighton Museum.”

“On display?”

“It was in an exhibition once, but now they’re keeping it all in storage for us. We’ve always had this idea of opening a museum one day in Sanditon to tell the history of the town. It just hasn’t happened yet.”

“And you're happy with that? It must be worth quite a lot if it was sold…”

“We’ve all got enough money as it is.”

“Most people aren’t happy with having enough, they want more.”

Alicia shrugged. “I have everything and more that I could possibly want or need. I have you, and you’re priceless,” and she looked over at him and beamed. He returned her smile, but inside he cursed the day, once again, he had met Eliza and she had sent him on this wild goose chase. 

They arrived and pushed open the kitchen door. The room was empty, except for Charlotte and Sidney sitting at the kitchen counter.

“The guests of honour!” said Charlotte greeting them both with a kiss on the cheek. 

Edward felt the soft touch of her lips, breathed in her scent of fresh air and honeysuckle and felt his heart start to pound.

“Are we the first here?” said Alicia.

“You are,” said Sidney, kissing her and shaking Edward’s hand.

“We’d hoped we could eat outside, but it’s a bit gloomy, isn’t it?” said Charlotte.

“It is,” said Alicia. “Have we got you all afternoon or do you have to work today?”

“Agnes is covering for me. Alison’s in London as usual with Crowe.”

“How many years has it been and they’re still not married - and look at me and Edward!” said Alicia before turning around and crying, “Look what you’ve done to the table!” 

Edward turned round as well and saw the old kitchen table covered with an embroidered white linen tablecloth and laid with old china and heavy silver cutlery. Two silver candelabras stood at either end.

“Do you like it?” said Charlotte. “Since you didn’t have a proper wedding reception, I thought this might do instead. I don’t get many chances to bring out my family’s old crockery and tablecloths. This seemed like a good opportunity.”

“I love it!” said Alicia, her face glowing as she turned to Edward. “It’s perfect, isn’t it?”

Edward was mentally calculating what the silver might be worth, but when he looked up and saw Charlotte’s lovely face, he forgot about the valuables in front of him and said, “Beautiful, thank you.” 

Henry was next to arrive. There were kisses, handshakes and introductions. Another car then drew up and four more people entered the room. More kisses, more introductions as Jenny and her girlfriend, Layla, did the rounds and then it was Coralie’s turn. “And this is Otis,” she said presenting a tall young man with dark soulful eyes. 

Edward started. It was the kid from the poker game. As he shook Otis’ hand, he said “You look very familiar, have we met before?”

Otis looked at him blankly and replied, in a pure South London accent, “Nah mate, don’t think so.” 

Edward seethed, he had been double-bluffed by a kid! A kid he had given the benefit of the doubt to, and who had deliberately conned him with his naive lost-African-in-town act. There was no humiliation greater than to be a conned con man.

The door opened once again and a young man with curly brown hair and dirty hands came in.

“Fred, good, I’m glad you decided to join us,” said Sidney.

“Are you sure I’m not intruding?”

“Of course not. Everyone, this is Fred, my new assistant who has gone above and beyond his duty in building shelves for our winery all morning.”

Everyone turned and smiled at him. Charlotte said, “You really are a hero, Fred.”

“They’re not finished yet, they still need pinning to the wall…”

“There’s plenty of time for that,” said Charlotte. “Now it’s time to relax. Sidney was just about to open some fizz, weren’t you?” she said, turning to her husband. 

Sidney grabbed a bottle from the fridge and loosened the cork which popped off with a satisfying bang. Glasses were all filled and toasts made to Alicia and Edward.

People were still milling around and chatting, so Edward took the opportunity to move over to where Otis was standing by the window.

“Nice car,” said Edward looking out at a black BMW. “Buy it with a recent windfall?”

“Listen mate, if I’d known we were practically family…”

“Play a lot of poker in that particular disguise?”

“Works every time,” Otis chuckled. Then he grew serious. “But listen, don’t tell Coralie, right? She doesn’t like me gambling.”

“Ok.”

“Alicia know what you do?”

“Nope.”

“Our little secret then.”

Cocky git, thought Edward. He needs taking down a peg or two.

“Come sit down,” called Charlotte and everyone came over to the table.

Charlotte and Sidney sat at either end and Charlotte said to Edward and Otis, “Come and sit by me.”

Edward thought his heart would burst, hearing those words. Although he didn’t want to share Charlotte with anyone, let alone Otis. As they started on the first course, a simple salad of yellow and red tomatoes that Charlotte had grown herself, the conversation centred on Alicia and Edward and their whirlwind romance. Jenny fired a few questions from the other end of the table and soon everyone knew about his divorce, his wine bar in France and his painting. 

“It’s such a relief, Edward, you being here, ” said Henry. “You can’t imagine the number of Alicia’s boyfriends we’ve had to endure over the years!”

Alicia went bright red and swatted her brother.

“It’s true, Edward,” muttered Charlotte. “You’re a very welcome relief.”

“Layla paints too,” said Jenny. “That’s one of hers,” she said pointing at a dramatic abstract of reds and greens that was hanging on the wall opposite.

That comment sparked off a round of one-upmanship between the siblings and their cousin. “Otis just won the annual maths prize at his university…”

“Edward’s going to open a gallery…”

“I’m in line for promotion…”

“We’re going on tour soon…”

“Is this what they’re always like when they get together?” said Edward to Charlotte.

“I’m afraid so,” Charlotte laughed. “They all want Sidney’s approval and they never learn they have it, whatever they do.”

“It’s like that in my family too,” said Otis. “There’s six of us and we’re always trying to outdo each other. That’s probably why we’ve all done so well.” 

Otis became involved in another conversation and Charlotte, as if sensing Edward’s discomfort, said to him, “I didn’t do anything very successful at their age.”

“Me neither,” said Edward, smiling at her in gratitude.

“It’s the one thing I’m learning to appreciate about getting older, not feeling the need to be brilliant. These days I’m happy if my tomatoes turn out well.”

“These are yours? They are very excellent tomatoes.”

Charlotte smiled, “Why thank you.”

“I wish I could be grateful for small successes.” He felt so comfortable talking to her, feeling like she understood him, that he suddenly confessed, “I feel… dissatisfied at how my life has turned out.”

Charlotte frowned. “That’s a strange thing for someone who’s just got married to say.”

“I don’t expect Alicia to mend my life for me.”

Charlotte looked at him thoughtfully and then started to gather up the plates.

A main course of roast lamb with vegetables all grown in Charlotte’s garden was followed by a huge white cake with a sugarpaste bride and groom with ‘Congratulations’ iced on top.

“Did you make this Charlotte?” asked Alicia.

“I did and the eggs were provided by our girls.”

“Charlotte makes the best cakes!” Alicia told Edward.

“It looks amazing,” Edward told Charlotte. “I think you’re brilliant at more things than just growing tomatoes.”  


Charlotte’s cheeks turned a little pink under the compliment.

After cake and coffee, Jenny said, “If this is a wedding celebration, we should have dancing!”

She and Layla pushed the table to one side and Sidney produced an iPod.

“Oh no,” groaned Jenny. “Hasn’t anyone else got some tunes? Sid’s choice of music is always so cheesy!”

“It’s not,” said Sidney in a dignified tone. Then he grinned and added, “And even if it is, it’s a wedding, and the music’s supposed to be cheesy.”

He plugged the iPod in, and the first song up was Bruno Mars’ ‘Marry You’. There was a collective “Ahhh” and Edward turned immediately to dance with Charlotte before catching himself and taking Alicia onto the kitchen dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sidney grinning at his wife before taking her hand and singing along, “Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.” He tried to focus on Alicia, but he felt an excruciating stab of jealousy as he saw Sidney and Charlotte dancing together. When the track had finished, Sidney turned to Alicia and said, “As I’m the nearest there is to father-of-the-bride, you have to dance with me next.”

Edward realised with triumph that this meant he could now legitimately dance with Charlotte, but before he could ask her, the door opened and a woman appeared. Charlotte went over to see her. After a short conversation, the woman disappeared and Charlotte came back and said to Sidney and Alicia, “Agnes has to go, there’s a problem with her babysitter. I’m afraid I’m going to have to go see to some of the guests.” 

Although Charlotte managed to come back a couple of times, to Edwards’ huge disappointment there were no further opportunities to dance just with her. Eventually, Coralie said they would have to get going, if they were going to get back home before it got too late.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Otis said to Edward, “No hard feelings?”

“Of course not. Forget about it.” Edward smiled, “But you can let me into some of your secrets some time?”

“Maybe, but it’ll cost you,” Otis said. They both laughed.

“Roads will be busy going back,” said Edward.

“Yeah, probably at this time.”

“Are you going to take the back roads or risk the A23?”

“Probably stick with the A23, M23 and then through Croydon…”

“Yeah, I’d probably do that too. Well, safe journey.”

With the four of them gone and Charlotte still absent, the rest of them pulled the table back into place and sat down. Henry and Alicia were driving so they had some tea while Sidney opened another bottle for the rest of them. After half an hour of chatting Edward excused himself. In the sanctuary of the downstairs toilet he made a quick phone call before rejoining the others in the kitchen. It was then the turn of Henry to take his leave and Alicia turned to Edward and said, “We should be going too.”

“We can’t leave all this mess for Charlotte and Sidney to clear up.”

“It’s fine, you go,” said Sidney.

“No, I insist,” said Edward and went over to the sink to start clearing plates for the dishwasher.

“Let me help,” said Fred.

“No,” said Sidney. “You’ve done enough for us today, building those shelves. Come and have another drink.”

Alicia went to help Edward and he shooed her away. She frowned, surprised at his sudden keenness on clearing up, but left him to it. Edward took his time clearing and sorting and stacking until finally Sidney’s phone rang.

“Jenny, everything ok?”

Sidney’s face grew darker as he listened. “Bastards!”

They all looked at him in surprise.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He put his phone down and said, “The police have just stopped their car and arrested Coralie and Otis!”

“What? Why?” cried Alicia.

“Resisting arrest, apparently. The police think they’re drug dealers! I need to get over there. Damn! I’ve drunk too much.”

“Alicia, why don’t you drive Sidney,” said Edward. “I can stay here and finish the clearing up.”

“Is that ok with you, Alicia?” said Sidney.

“Of course, come on.”

“You’ll let Charlotte know what’s going on?”

Edward said he would and they drove off. Now he just had to get rid of Fred and he could put the rest of his plan into action.


	8. I love you

“I can’t believe they’ve been arrested,” said Fred. “I mean, I know black people get pulled over all the time, but I thought that was more in London…”

“It’s terrible,” said Edward shaking his head. “But no need for you to hang around. You get off.”

“I’m actually staying here tonight. Sidney and Charlotte invited me so I could have a drink after doing the shelves. Why don’t I help you with the clearing up while we wait for news.”

“To be honest, this is family business,” said Edward coldly, with a hint of menace. “I don’t think Sidney would be happy for you to be hanging around. You know how he doesn’t like gossip.”

Fred looked shocked. “I would never gossip! Sidney and Charlotte have been very good to me.”

“Well then, off you go to your room,” said Edward with a dark look. 

Unhappy, but feeling a little threatened, Fred left the kitchen.

Now that Edward was alone, he quickly gathered up the two candelabras and the radio. Rummaging through the kitchen drawers he found matches and a bag of candles. He left the kitchen, crossed the yard and made his way to the winery. It was dark inside, so he lit one of the candles and entered. It was exactly as he remembered, except there was now a big wooden shelving unit along one wall. Edward stood the candles and candelabra along the shelves and on some of the barrels and then lit them. He switched on the radio and found a music station playing easy listening classics. He surveyed the scene and was pleased with his work. The candlelight glowed against the dark wood and, with the background music, the effect was one of pure romance. He took out his phone and rang the B&B. When he heard Charlotte answer, he said, “Charlotte, it’s Edward, can you meet me at the winery please.”

“The winery? Why?”

“Please just come.”

“I don’t understand...”

“Just come, it won’t take long.”

“Ok.”

He put his phone on one of the shelves and set it to record. The moment Sidney had claimed Charlotte for the first dance after lunch, Edward had come to a decision - he had to tell Charlotte how he felt. He couldn’t continue any longer with the charade that Eliza had constructed. If he could, he would get the proof that she wanted, but - more importantly - Edward would discover if he had any hope of a life with the woman he adored.

Charlotte pushed open the door. She looked beautiful in the candlelight, her chestnut hair glowed and her brown eyes sparkled. 

“Where is everyone? I couldn’t find Sidney… “ Her forehead crumpled into a frown. “You can’t have candles lit in here! It’s a fire risk! What’s going on Edward?” 

Looking shocked, she advanced further into the room. Edward approached her, holding out his hand.

“I didn’t get my dance with you. Will you dance with me now, Charlotte?”

“What? I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Her frown deepened.

“I love you, that’s what’s going on. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you.”

“Love me? But you’ve just married Alicia!” Charlotte looked shocked.

“I know. But I can’t help it. Please tell me you feel something for me too.”

“Edward, I’m married!”

“But are you happy? He obviously hasn’t got time for you, he has all these children to deal with. I could be there for you all the time. I just want to be with you and love you and protect you…”

“This is ridiculous,” said Charlotte, putting up her hands and backing away. “I love my husband very very much. I’m flattered, but no, Edward, this is all wrong.”

Edward lunged forward to grab her hand to keep her there with him, but she snatched her arm away. As she did so, she tripped over the toolbox Fred had left behind. Her arms flailing, she reached out to grab something to stop herself from falling and took hold of the edge of a shelf. The shelving unit, still unfixed to the wall, teetered and then toppled over, trapping them both underneath.

\---------------

Edward came round. He was lying on the ground and the room was full of smoke. He sat up and immediately felt dizzy and sick. Where was he? It all came back to him - Charlotte! Edward looked for her through the smoke and saw her lying crumpled on her side. What was that on her face? Blood! Too much blood. 

“Charlotte,” he said. His voice came out as a croak rather than the shout he had intended. 

She didn’t react. She wasn’t moving at all. He had to get them out of here. One of the shelves was lying over his ankle, trapping his foot. He leant over and felt his head spin again. Swallowing down the nausea, he managed to pull his shoe off. With a lot of pushing and shoving, he was then able to extract his foot. Now free, he crawled over to Charlotte. 

“Charlotte, Charlotte, can you hear me?” he said gently brushing her hair from her face. But she didn't respond. “Oh my darling, your poor head,” he said looking at the blood that was trickling down her face. “I’m going to get us out of here, don’t worry.”

But the shelves were heavy over her legs and the flames had started to lick the wooden barrels and shelves. In the smoke and heat, Edward started to panic. He tried again to move the shelves. He had to get her out of there.


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left you with Charlotte in the blazing barn - but now we start to find out what happens next.

Fred was watching television in his room, when something caught his eye through the window. Standing up, he walked to the window and looked out. He saw a bright flickering, but couldn’t quite make out what it was. Opening the window, he caught a whiff of burning in the air. He leant out, craning his neck to the side, and saw it - the winery was on fire. Heart pounding, he grabbed his phone, dialled 999 and gave the information to the operator. Then he pulled on his shoes and raced down the stairs, shouting out Charlotte’s name and then Edward’s, but neither appeared. He looked in the kitchen, but it was empty and as untidy as he had left it. Outside, he could see the flames shooting up into the evening sky. He hammered on the door of Sidney and Charlotte’s house, but there was no light and no answer. As he approached the burning barn, he could feel the waves of heat pushing at him. Through the smoke and haze, he could just make out a figure by the door. Stumbling towards hm was a soot-covered Edward, carrying Charlotte in his arms.

Edward, coughing, cried to Fred, “Take her!” 

Fred took her from him and saw she had a deep gash across her head. He carried Charlotte away from the building and laid her down on the grass. “Charlotte, Charlotte, can you hear me?” he said, crouching down beside her. 

But Charlotte gave no sign of hearing anything. Panicked, Fred placed his fingers on her wrist and was relieved to find a pulse. Thankfully, the sound of a fire engine became louder and louder and before long it was drawing up in front of the burning building. An ambulance followed and, as the firefighters got to work tackling the blaze, the paramedics took over treating Charlotte and Edward. The three of them were soon in the back of the ambulance speeding off to the Sussex County Hospital. In-between answering the paramedics questions about the patients, Fred rang Sidney.

“There’s been a fire, in the winery.”

“What? How?” said Sidney and then suddenly very worried, “Why are you phoning me? Where’s Charlotte?”

“She’s, um, with me. We’re in an ambulance. She was in the winery when it happened. Edward too. He’s here as well.”

“Can I speak to her?”

“No, I’m sorry, Sidney, she seems to be unconscious.”

“What? No!”

Fred heard his wail of anguish. “Listen, Sidney the paramedics are treating her and we’ll be at the hospital soon. She’s not been burnt, but she has a gash on her head…”

“We’ll meet you there.”

\--------------

Sidney had been sitting in the police station with Jenny and Layla when Fred had rung. As soon as Jenny saw the stricken look on Sidney’s face and heard his words, “There’s been a fire… Charlotte!...” she told him to go. She and Layla would wait for the solicitor.

Neither Alicia nor Sidney spoke as she sped along the country lanes to the hospital, both of them worried, both of them wondering what had happened.

Alicia parked in the hospital car park and they both raced in. Alicia was directed to the main Accident & Emergency ward while Sidney was sent to the High Dependency Unit. Fred was standing outside its doors and gave him a tired smile.

“Is she in there?” said Sidney.

“She is. The nurses are seeing to her at the moment.”

“Fred, I don’t know how to thank you - if you hadn’t been there…” Sidney began.

Fred waved away his thanks . “You’ll want to be on your own with Charlotte, I’ll get off. Some of the guests were wondering what was going on. I didn’t know what to do, but I thought it would be best to come here with Charlotte. Edward couldn’t speak much…”

“Alison!” said Sidney. “I hadn’t even thought about her. Here’s my phone, could you ring her and tell her what’s happened, she’s in London, but… And here’s some money, get a taxi back.”

Fred wanted to refuse the money, but saw all Sidney wanted was to be with his wife. He took the phone and the money and Sidney went into the ward. 

Through a glass window, he saw Charlotte connected to machines and wires and with an oxygen mask over her face. Two nurses were attending to her. Seeing Sidney’s pale face looking in, one of the nurses came out to talk to him.

“I’m Charlotte’s husband,” he said. “How is she? Is she going to be alright?”

“She’s had a nasty blow to her head, inhaled quite a lot of smoke and she’s still unconscious. We’re giving her oxygen and monitoring her. We just need to wait now and hope she wakes up soon.”

“And if she doesn’t?” Sidney’s face was strained. He felt like his life was collapsing around him.

“Let’s not think too far ahead. The best you can do now is to be with her. Talk to her, hold her hand. Lots of patients who are unconscious can still hear and understand. Let her know you’re there and that she’s in good hands. That reassurance can really help patients recover.”

Sidney stood by the bed and looked down at his wife. So many wires, so many tubes and his poor Charlotte lying there, a smudge of smoke on her cheek and a bandage wrapped tightly around her head. He bent over and kissed her gently on the only part of her face not covered by a bandage or oxygen mask.

“Oh my love,” he said and sank into the chair by the bed. He reached under the bedclothes and found her hand. It was cool and dry and that gave him some comfort. He held her hand in his and tried to will her, through the force of his love, to wake up.

\---------------------

After phoning Alison, Fred slipped Sidney’s phone back into Charlotte’s room and started to make his way out of the hospital. On his way, he saw Alicia pacing up and down. He went over to her.

“How’s Edward doing?” he said.

She looked up at him blankly, her drawn face not registering who he was for a moment. Then it cleared. “Fred, thank goodness! Will you go and talk to him? He won't tell me anything. He just wants to know how Charlotte is. How is she?”

“Still unconscious.”

“Do you know what happened? Why were they in the winery together? How did the fire start?”

Fred shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

Alicia took him to Edward’s bed, which had curtains drawn around it. A nurse emerged, pulling the curtains back and Fred saw Edward lying on the bed breathing into an oxygen mask. When he saw Fred he grabbed his arm and pulled the mask away from his face, “How is she?” he said urgently, his voice raspy from the smoke.

“She’s still unconscious, I’m afraid.”

Edward started to get off the bed. “I need to see her!”

Fred gently pushed him back. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” he said soothingly. “Sidney’s with her, she’s not on her own. You just rest and get yourself better.”

If Fred’s words were meant as reassurance, they didn’t work. Only another coughing fit stopped Edward from going to be with Charlotte. He sat back on the bed and took deep breaths from his oxygen mask.

Alicia looked imploringly at Fred and said, “Will you stay with us?”

She looked so pitiful that Fred agreed and sat down next to her by the bed. Edward, however, continued to sit on the bed with his back to them, breathing into his mask and waiting for the moment he could rush off and be by Charlotte’s side.


	10. Matching Cogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't reply to your comments last time, but I didn't want to give anything away. I wonder what you'll make of this chapter...

“... do you remember the first day we met?” Sidney didn’t really know what to say, it was so strange talking to Charlotte with no response, but he kept going hoping something he said would encourage her to wake up. “It was Crowe who spotted the three of you first, did I ever tell you that? He was always such a flirt after he’d had a few drinks and he’d gone straight to the union bar after we’d put our things in our rooms. Then Babbers noticed Esther, he liked the look of her immediately. I didn't want to meet anyone new, I was always such a grumpy bastard, wasn’t I? But, as usual, I followed them over. You obviously weren’t happy with our intrusion either. You glared at me! Oh that look you gave me - how many times did I provoke that from you? And then all those years later when we met up in that cafe and it was pouring with rain and you came in soaked and glared at me again. But that first night we met, when I saw you dancing at the Freshers’ do and you looked so radiant, I just wanted to make you smile at me like that. I didn’t do a very good job of it though did I? Always coming and annoying you. What was I thinking? I used to see you with your group of friends, in your duffel coats with all your badges, handing out leaflets by the union steps, shaking your buckets for donations for some worthy cause - and I’d feel so worthless in comparison. I should have just joined you, that would have been easier. Would you have taken me seriously? Maybe your kind heart would have taken pity on me. But we were so young… I made you smile finally, though, didn’t I? At the graduation ball. And I kissed you for the first time and then I blew it completely. Then, thirty years later we had our second chance and oh, how happy you’ve made me Charlotte! We just click, don’t we? It’s like we were two cogs out of synch when we were young, but the years have knocked us into alignment and now we just work, don’t we? And that’s why you have to wake up because otherwise I’ll just be a single cog whirring around on my own, pointless and purposeless.... Please Charlotte, please wake up!” 

At that moment the door burst open and Edward stood there, blond curls awry, soot still staining his cheeks and forehead - Fred and Alicia close behind.

“Oh sweet Charlotte!” he cried. “I am so sorry! I never meant… Forgive me!” He tried to approach the bed, but Sidney was suddenly standing in his way, his face dark with anger.

“This is down to you? It’s your fault Charlotte is lying here? Why?”

“I… I… made her come… I wanted to… I needed to tell her something…”

“What did you need to tell her? Goddamit, man, tell me!”

“I love her,” said Edward quietly, but Alicia heard and staggered back with a cry. “I fell in love with her the moment I saw her.” He looked into Sidney’s face, beseeching him to understand. “Don’t blame me. You love her too, you know how wonderful she is.”

Sidney couldn’t contain his rage any longer. He pulled his fist back and was about to punch him when Edward suddenly staggered and would have fallen if Fred hadn’t caught him.

“I feel very strange all of sudden,” Edward said. Fred lowered him onto the chair. 

A nurse came in to see to Charlotte and Fred asked her to look at Edward. She asked him a couple of questions and rushed out to fetch a doctor. Soon Edward was being helped into a wheelchair and taken into a neighbouring room. Alicia went to follow them, but Sidney took her arm and said, “Stay here. You don’t need to go.”

“No, I should be with him,” she said sadly. “Whatever he’s said, I’m still his wife.” She looked at Fred and said, “Will you stay with us?” He nodded and followed her out.

Sidney sat back on the chair and closed his eyes. It was all too much. Coralie being arrested - again on false charges - that had been bad enough. And now Charlotte… and Edward… Why had he married Alicia? Had he loved her? Or was it a scam? Was he telling the truth about loving Charlotte? Or was there something else going on? He didn’t have the energy to think about it anymore. He reached for Charlotte’s hand and rested his head on the bedclothes. 

He must have dozed off. He dreamed he and Charlotte were out walking hand in hand through a field, when he tripped and she pulled him upright. He felt a pressure on his hand again. He woke and it was there, Charlotte’s hand was squeezing his. He bolted upright.

“Charlotte!”

Her eyes opened and saw him. She blinked and then she smiled and Sidney felt his heart explode with joy. 

“Oh my love, you’re back,” he said gently, brushing away the tears that were now coursing down his cheeks. 

He didn’t want to leave her, but he rushed to the door and shouted “Nurse!” before coming back and holding her hand once again.

Charlotte pulled her mask away from her mouth and said, “Where am I?” Her voice was quiet and croaky.

“In the hospital.”

The nurse then came in with a doctor and they examined Charlotte.

“Do you know why you’re here? Do you remember what happened?”

Charlotte frowned slightly. “I was in the barn and there were candles and then something fell on me. I’m sorry, that’s all I remember.”

“That’s fine, you’re doing really well. And this gentleman here, do you know who he is?”

Charlotte looked up at Sidney and smiled. “He’s my matching cog.”

The doctor frowned and was then surprised by Sidney’s burst of laughter. “Don’t worry, doctor,” he said. “She knows exactly who I am.”

The doctor brightened at that. “And how’s your head feeling? And your breathing?”

“My head’s sore and I feel a bit wheezy.”

“We can help with the pain and use the oxygen as much as you want. The important thing now is for you to rest, ok?” He beckoned for Sidney to follow him out.

In the corridor he said, “That’s a real relief. We were starting to become quite worried.”

“Is she going to be alright now?” said Sidney, his new-found joy tempered by worry once again.

“The immediate signs are good. Let’s just wait and see. Don’t let her talk too much. She needs to rest.” 

“But I can stay with her?”

“Of course.”

Sidney went back and sat down by the bed.

“Hello,” Charlotte said.

“Hello, my love,” he said, taking her hand again. “So you heard me talking to you then?”

“I did. It was nice hearing your voice. It made me feel safe.”

“Good.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for!”

“But Edward… did I do something that made him think…? Because I didn’t know… I’d never have gone there if...”

“Shh,” he said, pressing her hand in his. “I don’t know what he was thinking. You did nothing except be the amazing loveable person you are.”

“But Alicia? Poor Alicia! How is she…” Charlotte stopped and coughed.

“You’re not to worry about Alicia or anything else,” said Sidney gently placing the oxygen mask back over her mouth. “The doctor told you to rest and I’ve kept you talking.”

Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, removed the mask and said, “You’ll stay with me, won’t you?”

“I’m going nowhere.”

“Good,” she said and put the mask back on and closed her eyes once again. 

Before long her slow regular breathing told Sidney she was asleep. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes too. He was exhausted. But he didn’t have long to rest as the door opened and Alicia beckoned to him.

“Edward wants to talk to you.”

“Really?” said Sidney wearily. “What else is there to say?”

“I don’t know. But please, will you come Uncle Sid?”

“Alright,” he said and stood up. “But only if you stay here with Charlotte. I don’t want her to wake up and be on her own.”

“Is she still unconscious then?”

“Oh no, Alicia, I’m sorry. She woke up! The doctor’s really pleased with her, but she needs to rest. She’s just sleeping now.”

“I’m so happy, Uncle Sid.” Alicia looked as exhausted as he felt.

“How are you doing, Missy Lissy? This has been a tough few hours for both of us.”

“I don’t know. There’s lots of things I don’t understand. Why did Edward say he loves Charlotte? Why did he marry me?”

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t know. I do know that Charlotte did nothing to encourage him. We’ve only had a brief conversation, but she wanted us both to know that. She’s already worrying about you.”

“Go and talk to him, please. Maybe he’ll tell you more. He won’t talk to me.”

They exchanged places and Sidney went into the neighbouring room, where Edward was now hooked up to a similar array of tubes and machines as Charlotte. Fred wasn’t there and Sidney sat down on the chair by the bed. “You wanted to see me,” he said.

Edward pulled the oxygen mask off his face and said weakly, “I don’t feel well, Sidney. They’ve said I have a head injury. I don’t think I’m going to recover…”

“Stop being so melodramatic,” said Sidney irritably. 

“I can feel it. And I need to tell you something before I get worse. I loved - I love Charlotte - that is true. But everything else is a lie. And I have to tell you this because loving Charlotte makes me want to do something right before it’s all over. ”

“You married Alicia for her money? I feared as much.”

“It’s not just that… I was hired to worm my way into your family. Take her money and then take yours’.”

Sidney flinched. “Hired! For fuck’s sake, by who?”

Edward started coughing and had to put the mask back over his mouth for a few minutes before he could speak again. Finally he managed to rasp out her name, “Eliza.”

Sidney rocked back in his seat as if slapped.

“She wanted revenge because you made her go bankrupt. And she found me making money from women I met, and offered me a job. But then I found out Alicia’s money was out of reach and you weren’t going to let me anywhere near yours, were you? When I told her, she then wanted me to destroy your marriage.”

“The fucking bitch!” 

“But I failed at that too.” Edward sank back on his pillows, spent from his confession.

“You’re a feeble parasite, Edward.”

“I know,” he said weakly.

“Listen to me, Edward,” said Sidney sitting forward. “I’m going to ask Alicia - _your wife_ \- to come in now and you are going to tell her something - I don’t care what it is - that explains your behaviour and makes her feel good. I won’t have you make a victim out of her, I won’t allow it! Ok?”

Edward nodded his assent and Sidney stood up and left him.

Back in Charlotte’s bay, Alicia looked up expectantly when Sidney came in. “What did he say?”

“Go to him, he wants to talk to you.”

Alicia stood up and went to her husband.

Sidney sat back down by the bed, his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe it - and yet, some small part of him could. He had known deep down that Eliza wouldn’t just slink away without a fight. Her humiliation had been too public for that to happen. Eliza always needed the last say. That’s why she couldn’t cope with his decision to divorce her. Well, if she wanted revenge, she had it - she hadn’t destroyed his marriage, but she’d almost removed the most precious person in his life. He realised that he felt nothing towards her - not anger, not bitterness - just pity. Pity that she didn’t know what it was to love deeply and be loved deeply in return. He looked up at Charlotte, still sleeping peacefully, and felt overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. No, Eliza hadn’t succeeded, all she had done was to remind him, once again, how very lucky he was.

\------------------

Some time in the middle of the night, Sidney was asleep in his chair when Fred came in and woke him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d gone, ages ago.”

“Alicia asked me to stay. She needs you now.”

Sidney stood up and followed him out of the room.

“What’s happened? Is it Edward?”

Fred nodded sadly. When Alicia saw them she threw herself at Sidney, sobbing. “He died! He closed his eyes and I thought he was asleep and then he just died! Oh Uncle Sid, how can that be? How can he just die like that?”

Sidney hugged her tightly and whispered soothing words to her, like he did when she was small and had nightmares about losing her mum and dad. 

A nurse came out of the room and asked if they wanted to see Edward before he was moved.

“Will you come with me?” said Alicia. Sidney nodded; but first he asked the nurse, “What happened?”

“He had a brain haemorrhage, but it wasn’t obvious to begin with. I am so sorry for your loss.”

Sidney and Alicia entered and there was Edward, now disconnected from all his wires and tubes. Someone had cleaned the smoke from his face and he looked peaceful. There was even a slight curve to his mouth that looked like a smile. Alicia bent over and kissed him. Sidney put his arm around her and they stood there for a while, looking down at this man who, in so short a time, had brought such chaos into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the two quotes from the series? They were both used about Edward, as they are here, but spoken by different characters. Lady Denham calls Edward "a feeble parasite" and Babbington tells Esther: "He is not going to make a victim out of you, I won’t allow it!" I love this line and thought it was perfect for Sidney to say - although slightly differently.
> 
> Btw I really wanted Sidney to hit Edward, but that would have led to manslaughter and a whole different story. 
> 
> Just a final chapter and epilogue to go now, but still much to happen...


	11. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for your great comments! I know you were worried about Alicia. I hope you think I've done enough to ensure she'll recover - in the end she only knew Edward for 6 weeks so she didn't have to endure his lies for years, as some women unfortunately do. And I didn't want this to be a story about the trauma despicable men inflict on women, but rather about one despicable man's comeuppance.

Early the next morning, the nurses came in to see to Charlotte and Sidney woke, stiff and rumpled. The morning passed in a blur of doctors, visitors, calls and texts. Alison arrived with a very welcome breakfast of home-made pastries and a flask of coffee. Sidney realised he hadn’t eaten since the celebratory lunch - was it only the day before? He left Alison with her sister and got on his phone to catch up with the rest of the family. Coralie and Otis had been released during the night, after their solicitor successfully argued there was no reason or proof to hold them any longer. They were back in London, as were Jenny and Layla, but now they were all desperate to come back and see Charlotte. Everyone was shocked and confused to hear of Edward’s demise, so soon after meeting him for the first time. Sidney skated over the details of the fire, waiting to take his lead from Alicia as to how she wanted to explain events. Henry was on standby to take Sidney home or to carry out any errands that needed doing. The fire investigator came to the hospital to ask Charlotte what she remembered. What she told him agreed with his initial assessment. He said that they had found a phone in the wreckage. It had been damaged, but they were confident they could fix it and that it might provide further information.

Alicia was in bits and couldn’t settle. Finally, Sidney persuaded her to go home, wash, change her clothes, pack a bag and go to the B&B, where Alison would find her a room to try and get some sleep.

Charlotte had a CT scan which showed no obvious damage to her brain. The doctors wanted to keep her in hospital for another couple of days to keep an eye on her. If she remained stable, she could then go home, on strict instructions to rest and watch closely for any worsening symptoms. Sidney stayed with Charlotte in the hospital for nearly the whole time, only going home to wash and change his clothes. Finally she was released, and Henry drove them both home. Charlotte was installed on the sofa, her cat Bennet lying by her side, keeping a constant watch on her condition. Sidney drew up a timetable for visitors, so that Charlotte wouldn’t be overtired. Every day, a niece, nephew, step-daughter, sister, assorted partner or friend would arrive for their allotted 15 minute visit.

A week later, the fire investigator called to say he had closed the case; it had been an accident not arson. The phone they had recovered had revealed some useful footage which had put the cause beyond doubt. They also found a sophisticated tracking device installed on the phone - however, it wasn’t deemed relevant to the case in hand. Alicia was told she could collect the phone and she and Sidney drove over to pick it up. 

They sat together in the car park looking at the phone before Alicia handed it to Sidney and said, “You open it. I don’t know that I’m ready yet to discover all Edward’s secrets. You know, we finally had a conversation that night in the hospital, after you spoke to him. He said he loved me and what he felt for Charlotte was a kind of madness. He told me he’d finally realised, when it was too late, that I was the one he truly loved. And that’s what I’m clinging to now, Uncle Sid. I know there’s more to it, but for the moment I just want to believe that he was telling the truth. That’s ok, isn’t it?” Her eyes were pleading with him to say it was.

“Of course it is, sweetheart. How could he not love you? I love you and I’m always right.” He grinned at his niece and she nudged him and managed a laugh. 

They drove back to Willingden. Charlotte was dozing on the sofa, Bennet by her side as usual. Sidney took out the phone and opened it. He looked first at the footage the investigator had mentioned. There on the little screen was Edward standing in a pool of candlelight, looking expectantly at something. Then he heard Charlotte’s voice questioning what was going on; Edward’s reply, his face full of love and entreaty; Charlotte’s refusal; a cry - and then the film ended. Sidney sighed heavily and then looked at the texts. There were texts from the last few months, to and from Eliza. Plus new texts from her, asking where he was and why she hadn’t heard from him. The voice mail also had messages from her, snapped out in an angry voice, demanding Edward contact her. The call history showed they had been in regular contact. It showed something else as well: a 999 call, made an hour before Coralie and Otis had been stopped by the police. Was it Edward then who had told the police they were drug dealers? Any slight feeling of sympathy Sidney had for the man, evaporated in that moment. 

When the tattooed man appeared in the yard, Sidney’s feelings towards Edward were about to grow more bitter.

“Can I help you?” said Sidney coming out of his house.

“I’m looking for Edward Denham. He’s here right?”

“Mr Denham’s dead.”

“Dead?”

“He died ten days ago. He was in that fire,” Sidney gestured towards the charred remains of the barn.

“Sorry to hear that. But he owed my boss money. The debt still stands whether he’s alive or dead.”

“Well, he can’t very well pay it now, can he!”

“There’s that pretty wife of his,” said the man with a smirk. “The debt’s all hers now.”

Sidney felt his anger rise. “Go now, or I call the police,” he said tightly.

“You’ll find the contracts he signed are all legal,” said the man, smirking again. “I’ll go now, out of respect for the dead. But I’ll be back. And don’t forget, the longer she leaves it, the more she’ll owe. Tick tock,” he said, turning away. “Tick, tock.”

“How much?”

“Fifty grand.”

“I want to see the paperwork.”

“I’ll have it sent over, toot sweet.”

Charlotte looked up when Sidney came back inside. “I heard voices. Who is it?”

“Nothing for you to worry about,” he said with a tired smile.

“Come here and sit with me.”

He sat down on the sofa and Charlotte took his hand. “Please let me help you, Sidney. You’re looking after me and Alicia and I don’t even know what else you’re having to do.”

“You heard the doctor: rest and no excitement. I can handle everything else.”

She put her hand to his cheek and said, “But you look so tired. And that didn’t sound like a friendly conversation out there. Is it something to do with Edward? Has he left trouble for you to sort out?” 

Sidney sighed and then said,“Debts.”

“Big debts?”

“Very big.”

“And Alicia’s liable?”

“Apparently so.”

“Are you going to tell her?” 

“Not yet. Edward signed some kind of contract. I want to see if it really is legally binding first.”

“Is that everything?”

Sidney sighed again. He hadn’t told her about Eliza yet.

“Come on Sidney, tell me. Otherwise I’ll just worry and that’ll be worse, won’t it?” 

He picked up her hand and kissed it. “Eliza hired Edward to ruin our lives.”

Charlotte’s face went pale. “So the fire was…?”

“No! That wasn’t part of the plan. He really did fall in love with you. But Eliza tried to use that love to get him to come between us - after he failed to get Alicia’s money and then try and take mine.”

“Does she really hate us that much!” said Charlotte, appalled.

“Apparently so,” said Sidney sadly.

They sat there for a moment, looking at each other, trying to take in the enormity of everything that had happened.  
Eventually Charlotte asked, “Have you told Alicia about Eliza’s involvement in all this?”

“No. I haven’t told anyone - except you, now.”

Charlotte thought for a moment and then she said, “There’s no need for her to know, is there? Or for anyone else to know. Alicia has enough to deal with now, without knowing she was part of a giant scam. How would she ever recover from that?”

Sidney looked relieved. “Thank you for saying that. If you don’t mind keeping this as our secret, then let’s keep it quiet, for Alicia’s sake.”

Charlotte sank back onto the sofa and was silent for a while and Sidney panicked that he had worn her out with too many revelations. Finally, he was surprised to see her lips twitching into a smile. “She doesn’t know us very well, does she? Money’s not as important to us as it obviously is to her. Plus there’s nothing or no one who could come between us, is there?”

“No one at all,” he said smiling fondly at her.

“I think we should go and tell her that.”

“What?”

“Get her number, pretend to be Edward, set up a meeting and let’s go and see her. Tell her she failed.”

“You shouldn’t be going anywhere at the moment.”

“Well, get her to come somewhere nearby. We don’t have to stay long. And I’m getting bored being cooped up here.”

“Even with me waiting on you, hand and foot?” Sidney said with a grin.

“Well, that bit’s ok,” she said, grinning back. “Come on, let’s do it.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

“I just so happen to have Edward’s phone here.”

“Get texting then.”

Sidney pulled out the phone, found Eliza’s number, thought for a moment and then texted:  
\- We need to meet - I have something to tell you. The Dog and Duck in Pockton do you?

It wasn’t long before a reply pinged in:  
\- At last! I was thinking you must have died or something. Can’t you tell me on the phone?

\- No. Better face to face. It’s good news.”

\- Can’t wait. Tomorrow at 2?

\- See you there.

\--------------------

The next day, Charlotte and Sidney drove over to Pockton. Charlotte was still feeling shaky and sore, but was determined that Sidney did not do this on his own. They waited outside the pub until they saw Eliza go in, then waited a few minutes before going in themselves.

Eliza was sitting at a table towards the back. When she saw them approach she stumbled to her feet, her face a picture of shock.

“What…?”

“Sit down Eliza,” said Sidney calmly. She sat down.

Sidney and Charlotte sat down opposite her. “We’re not stopping long, Eliza,” said Sidney. “We’ve just come to say that Edward’s told us everything. He failed at carrying out your revenge, as you can see.” He looked at Charlotte and they smiled at each other.

“So where’s Edward now? I told him I’d ruin him if he did anything like this!”

“You can’t do anything to Edward,” said Charlotte. “He’s dead.” 

“Dead! Are you sure?” said Eliza suspiciously. 

“Quite sure,” said Sidney. “Bang on the head. He went quick.”

“I also got a bang on my head,” said Charlotte. “As you can see, I am still alive, but I gave Sidney quite a fright. So if you wanted to hurt us, you did, but not for long. Hopefully that will satisfy you as far as revenge is concerned and we can all get back to our respective lives in peace. What do you say?”

Eliza grunted.

“That sounds like yes, to me. What do you think, Sidney?”

“It’ll do. Shall we go?”

Charlotte stood up and together they walked out, leaving Eliza sitting there, wondering where it all went wrong.

\------------------

The next thing to deal with was Edward’s debt. The contract was watertight; Alicia, as the remaining spouse, was liable. Sidney told Alicia about the debt, but said he would pay it. She disagreed, arguing the money should come from her trust fund. They agreed to go halves. But before they could pay, something surprising happened. Sidney persuaded Alicia to go back to her flat and together they started sorting out Edward’s possessions. In a bottom drawer, Sidney found a large square velvet box wrapped in a bundle of t-shirts. Inside the box was a diamond necklace. 

“Alicia, have you seen this before?”

Alicia’s eyes boggled. “Never! My god, look at the size of those diamonds!”

“I wonder why he hid it,” said Sidney. “Why didn’t he sell it, if he owed all that money?”

“Sentimental reasons?” said Alicia.

“Maybe. Let’s get it valued, anyway. Are you happy to use it to pay off the debt?”

“Of course.”

\-------------------

Knowing nothing about diamonds, Charlotte contacted the only person they were sure had the requisite knowledge: Lady Susan. Susan directed them to her family’s favourite diamond merchant in London’s Hatton Garden; and that is where Sidney took Edward’s necklace.

In the little shop, the jeweller picked up the necklace and breathed on it. “Hmm,” he said. “Looks like a fake…”

“Ok, that makes sense,” said Sidney. So that’s why Edward hadn’t sold it, he thought.

“Just a minute though,” said the man. “It’s strange because the setting is good. Why would they use platinum, if it was a fake?” He picked up his little jeweler’s magnifying glass and peered more closely. “Hmm, interesting…” he said, examining each diamond in turn. Finally he put the necklace and glass down and looked at Sidney. 

“It’s a strange mixture of fake and genuine,” he said. “I think someone added fake stones at one point in order to lengthen the necklace and make it more imposing.”

“Is it worth anything?”

“The real diamonds are very fine. I can give you £60 000 for it.”

Sidney reeled. “Ok,” he said faintly. Although he could probably get more for it if he haggled - given that it was the first figure that the man had come up with - he was just happy the sum would cover Edward’s debt.

Mr Beecroft was surprised when Sidney rang him directly and offered to pay the whole debt off in one go. Surprised but not unhappy, given the original sum Edward had borrowed was £10 000. Quite a tidy profit, all in all.

When it seemed there were no more surprises, Edward left them one more.

“I’m pregnant, Uncle Sid,” said Alicia a few weeks later. “And I’m keeping it. It means one good thing has come out of all this. My baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to click on 'Next Chapter' for the epilogue!


	12. Epilogue

Sidney had, of course, insured the winery for all matter of calamities, including fire. The insurance company tried to quibble, stating that while the fire had been an accident, lighting candles in a barn was a reckless act. In the end, they paid three quarters of the value of what had been lost. The barn was beyond repair, so its remains were torn down and a new one was built. The wine press, so recently acquired, was replaced along with the shelving and barrels.

September came round, and thanks to a warm dry summer, the grapes were ready to be picked. Sidney and Charlotte rounded up all their family and friends, promising them dinner, a night at the B&B and an eventual bottle of their wine. Several cars came down from London carrying Coralie and Otis, Jenny and Layla, Winston and Gloria and their two girls, Susan and Tony. Babbers and Esther arrived with two of their children. Alison was there with Crowe, as were Henry and Janey. Alicia came, her bump just starting to show, and no one was surprised to see her arrive with Fred. Alicia insisted that they were just good friends, and that there was no way she was rushing into another relationship. But everyone saw the looks they gave each other, when they thought the other wasn’t looking. “I told you they would be good together,” Charlotte said to Sidney, and again he rolled his eyes.

They all worked hard, filling great baskets full of grapes and carrying them to the new winery to be pressed. By the evening, half the vines had been picked and the rest would be finished the following day. They all trooped into the kitchen, glowing and pleasantly tired from a hard day’s work outside. Charlotte had filled the table with plates full of salads and meat pies, baked potatoes and home-baked bread. Sidney opened several bottles of wine and the hungry horde - unaccustomed to so much physical labour - ate and drank to their fill before sloping off to bed,. 

Charlotte and Sidney tidied up and then retreated to their little house across the yard. 

Sitting on the sofa, Sidney looked at Charlotte and said, concerned, “How are you feeling? It’s been a long day.”

She smiled at him. “I’m fine. How could I not be? You’ve looked after me so well. And it’s been a good day - all those grapes picked.”

“By this time next year, we will have a winery full of our very own wine.”

“And a grandchild. Are we old enough for that, _grandpa_?” Charlotte grinned at him.

“I guess we are, _grandma_ ,” said Sidney grinning back. 

“You know, I always wanted children of my own. But I like the way things have turned out - joining you to look after all these grown-up children.”

“You do? Even with all the problems they bring us?”

“Even with all of them.”

“You’re going to make a lovely grandma.”

“I hope so. You’re sure Alicia doesn’t blame me for what happened with Edward?”

“She knows you did nothing to encourage him.”

“I hope she can be happy now.”

“Amen to that.” Sidney put his arm around her and said, “Have I ever told you I love you?”

“She smiled at him. “Once or twice.”

“That’s because it’s true.”

“That’s good because I love you too,” said Charlotte and then she kissed him.

THE END for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing the 5th and final part of this series. Much as I love my older characters, I fancy having a go at a completely different Sidlotte story - maybe one involving motorbikes...


End file.
